How to Trap a Demon 101
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Who says you need a school or a teacher when you need to 'learn' something right away? Sess X Kag
1. Prologue

**How to trap a demon 101 **

_Summary: Who says you need school…or a teacher… when you need to 'learn' something right away?_

_Lady Nefertiti: The prolouge of my new fic. The first chapter should be posted right after this. I was waiting to post this fic for quite some time (I made a lot of changes in this fic) oh and how could I forget? and I don't own Inuyasha..._

_enjoy reading everyone and don't forget to review!_

* * *

_Prologue- _

_**The University of no Real Importance **_

**Congratulations! you have been accepted to the prestigious **_**University of no Real Importance! **_**Your acceptance has been finalized for Spring 2009! Read the following guidelines and good luck!**

**Classroom A: **

**Objective****: **To keep yourself safe from harm

**Location:** The wonderful Warring states era (the Sengoku Jidai)

**Professor****: **Lady Nefertiti

**Advisor****: **If you can find a good one, you're one lucky dog.

**Subject****: **Whatever skills you're good at.

**Students****: **15 per classroom

**Student body of****: **101

**Dropouts****: **Not many

**Withdrawing:** Is NOT an option.

**Student capacity in University**: Anyone is welcome (cause you might be dead soon anyway...oh well...)

**Variation of Students****: **Miko's, Monks, Demons, Half-demons, Demon slayers and Humans (although the humans don't live so long)

**Out-of-state students****: **You don't know what you're getting into (in other words get out while you still can)

**Tuition cost****: **Survival of the fittest

**Housing/Dorms****: **Whatever's available (and if you're a human bunking with a demon then I feel sorry for you.)

**Meal plans****: **The Ramen plan, The Raw meat plan, The Human food plan

**Extra-curricular activities****: **Running (for your life)

**Bring****: **Weapons. (and paper for notes!)

**Graduating class****:** If your lucky...or survive that long for that matter.

**Questions? call 1-800-save-my-life-today!**

**-or-**

**E-mail us: **

**Campus tours: at your own risk**

**Apply today! at no cost at all (except your life)**

-First day of school-

8:30 a.m

Lady Nefertiti: "Class is now in session. Today we will begin to learn...(ahem) Miroku please wake Inuyasha up would you?"

Inuyasha: "zzzzzzz..."

Miroku: "With Pleasure." (Clang!!)

Inuyasha: "&#"

Lady Nefertiti: "Excellent! and that's how it's done boy and girls! violence is our first lesson!

Sesshomaru: "Hn. This Sesshomaru has no need for a teacher..."

Lady Nefertiti: "Well 'this Sesshomaru' is going to sit there and listen to 'this Lady Nefertiti' or You're mating Kikyo in this Fic and Kagome your beloved gets Naraku!"

Sesshomaru: (sits back in his seat) "Hn. If you weren't this Sesshomaru's teacher you would be dead by now..."

Lady Nefertiti: "And you would be expelled had you not been so fluffy and cute!"

Sesshomaru: '...'

Inuyasha: "Why does everything that comes out of your mouth never make any sense to me?"

Lady Nefertiti: "You should be glad that this classroom only has 15 students Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "Oh and why is that?"

Kagome: "SIT! How dare you talk to the teacher like that?!"

(BOOM!)

Lady Nefertiti: "Because there's more room to sit you..."

'...'

_Attention: To whom it may concern (in this case the readers and reviewers) _

If this chapter confuses you then I've done the job well because this chapter is irrelevant to the entire fic except for the fact that you'll be learning a few things along the way, see a bit of drama and that this fic takes place in the feudal era. So sit back in your seats and enjoy my lesson on 'How to Trap a demon 101.'

and by the way,

Welcome to the University of no Real Importance...

* * *

**Lady Nefertiti: The prologue on my new fic. I'm posting this fic because I loved writing this and I hope that the people that read and review this will also. Originally this fic was posted on A Single Spark which, this fic I myself deleted to make changes...and sadly, also because I found out that an author had copied this fic onto two different websites and made changes here and there to call it their own. I ask my readers and reviewers to let me know if anyone else has been copying my other fics. It's horrible when you read people's fics and the only thing you think is that this part came out of your own. **

_Please read and review! _


	2. Too much time on your hands?

**How to trap a demon 101 **

_Summary: Who says you need school…or a teacher… when you need to 'learn' something right away?_

_Lady Nefertiti: enjoy reading everyone. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Too much time on your hands? **

It was the last day and summer break had just started. Kagome was walking home dragging her feet, slowly…she wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere. She didn't want to be anywhere at the moment, definitely not in the past…. she'd probably end up with an enormous gash on the side of her stomach like last time…. Which had been bleeding like hell. Naraku had conjured up countless demons to fight for that pathetic jewel again.

'I don't even want it anymore.' Sighing she sat on the bench, that was in the way towards her house. She remembered who had saved her life and who had fixed her wound and her face still burned at the thought….

'Inuyasha hadn't been there for me again.' She thought fingering the jewel, looking at it sparkling in the sunlight. Sure he had been standing in front of her, while she had been shooting arrows from behind him…. 'but then Kikyo appeared in the picture and smirked at me….she knew he'd save her…..'

Kikyo had pretended that she was in danger, and as always….Inuyasha had 'flown' off to go save her. Kagome didn't care, she knew it always happened like that…but alas...she had missed the demon that came at her from behind.

It had stabbed her on the side of her stomach, had she not moved quick enough to see it…..it would've stabbed her in the heart. Kagome eyes narrowed at the thought, she still hadn't forgiven Inuyasha for that. And instead of yelling at him….She had responded coldly and calmly, like Sesshomaru would've done.

"Yes Sesshomaru." She said aloud, looking up at the sky. They had been fighting together, battling Naraku….but she supposed he didn't want anyone hurt when in battle….right? 'He helped me because we were fighting as one.' She justified...she just wished she believed it……

_-Flashback- _

"_Inuyasha help me!" Kikyo screamed, trying to dodge a demon. "I can't…." but even before she completed her sentence Inuyasha was running towards her. He never heard Kagome's screams from behind him….._

_When the last demon and Naraku's puppet had been destroyed Inuyasha had turned to see his brother, Sesshomaru. He was holding Kagome's limp body in his arms. Inuyasha didn't yell at him to take his filthy hands off of her, but he looked guilty and his ears drooped at Sesshomaru's expression. _

_The wind was the only thing that seemed to move between them until Sesshomaru's icy comment. "I would've thought that you'd be more protective of what is…. or was yours…. little brother." With that he carried Kagome into the village. _

_He laid Kagome down on the ground of Kaede's hut and examined her injuries….it was a fatal injury…. 'She's going to die….I've had it with my dishonorable demon of a brother' he thought…. 'I know what I have to do' He wasn't going to let this happen again. _

"_Kagome? Are you awake?" he started softly. _

_"Eh? Sesshomaru?" she opened her blue eyes to look into his golden ones. "What are you….are you hurt?" She said trying to get up, only to be pushed back down by him._

_"No, but you are. Now….you're hurt really bad, I need for you to cooperate with me…"_

_'Silly, still looking out for others….even when she's on the verge of death.' Well he might as well tell her. Why was she looking at him like that?_

_"You have a large gash by your stomach…" 'No use telling her she's fatally injured..' he started. He didn't need a panicky miko on his hands. "I'm going to try to heal you using Tenseiga …"_

_"You're going to help me Sesshomaru?" she asked him softly. It was such an innocent question…like thinking out loud. She took his hand and said "Sesshomaru?" Something clenched in his stomach, thinking, 'This is the exact way mother died….she had been holding my hand and had said my name.' "but I won't let you die Kagome…." He said._

_"Errr…come again? I didn't hear you." She said. _

"_Now take your shirt off, so I can see your gash properly…" he started. _

_'...' _

"_**WHAAAT?"**__ she yelled at him, trying to smack him across the head. He sighed and took her wrist, before she swiped him again. _

"_Kagome….Fine, just lift your shirt half-way….so I can heal you….." _

_Kagome calmed down and lifted her shirt and he touched the sword to the side of her stomach and something came and went on his face….was it relief or love? or maybe she really was ill and _

_-End Flashback- _

She sighed and thought, 'I didn't even get a chance to say thank you because I passed out and he took me in his arms….and left when I woke up.'

She touched the healed gash on her stomach, it still tingled a little. 'That is some sword…no better that is one hell of a Demon lord.' The only act of kindness he ever showed her group was and had always been directed towards her…..She slowly got up and proceeded towards her home, determined to thank him and errr…well….corner him if need be…..

**After all it wasn't exactly easy to 'Trap' a demon...**

_Lady Nefertiti: The next chapter should be posted up soon….I need a coffee break first….._

_Inuyasha: "Great! Let's go break some coffee! And I'll use my sword!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: '...' _

_Please read and review!! _


	3. Another angry brother?

_**Chapter 2: Another angry brother?**_

_Last time: After all, it wasn't easy to 'trap' a demon..._

_Lady Nefertiti: "Stop following me Inuyasha!" _

_Inuyasha: Kagome IS my first priority Lady Nefertiti ….._

_Lady Nefertiti: "Not in my Fic pal…..so go sulk in your dressing room…" _

_enjoy reading!_

* * *

Kagome was busy packing for the past, while thinking about how to approach Sesshomaru… 'Should I go to the Western lands?' but she had no idea how to get there. Maybe he'd come see her again? While pondering on these thoughts, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." she said.

It was Sota, who looked a bit confused. Scratching his head, he said "Uh, sis, Errr…Inuyasha's here and he errr….wants to talk to you.." He knew what happened to Kagome, and the fact that Inuyasha's own brother, who happened to be a demon lord , had helped her….before she died.

"Sota, tell him to go back…I have nothing to say to him and you can also tell him.……I will not forgive him for this…ever………..I almost died because of him."

Sota nodded and walked out the door. 'Kagome's smart to not forgive him….he saved some dead girl instead of her.' He stood in the dark hallway for a second as realization hit him. 'My sister…could've died and we'd never been able to see her….Because we can't go to the past….' "Damn it." He punched the wall in anger, cursing Inuyasha for all he was worth. "I wish I could thank this Sesshomaru demon….." with that he walked downstairs….preparing to tell Inuyasha what Kagome had said …. and also another couple of other 'colorful' things Sota wanted to say to him.

(A/N: Sota is about 14 in this Fic and Kagome is 16)

Sota walked downstairs, slowly and walked into the living room where Inuyasha was pacing back and forth. By the way he was pacing, Inuyasha already knew he'd screwed up…BIG TIME.

_-Inuyasha's P.O.V- (after the battle with Naraku) _

Inuyasha had just saved Kikyo from near death (A/N: ha-ha! ROTGL!) and was holding her in his arms. He looked around and Miroku was helping Sango up a couple of yards away…..and Kagome? Where was she….? He turned around and saw her lying limp….in his brothers arms. Inuyasha couldn't tell if Sesshomaru looked disgusted or angry….Inuyasha looked ashamed and embarrassed, like being berated by a parent, even though Sesshomaru hadn't uttered a word to him.

'Damn Sesshomaru!' Inuyasha thought angrily, 'He's still every bit a big brother even though we cut off ties..'

Sesshomaru made his way towards the village and Inuyasha didn't even bother to follow him, even though he was worried about her too…..He also knew that Sesshomaru would kill him if he did follow….

Inuyasha hung his head in shame, not believing what he just did, and just then he heard the voice of Sango from behind him. She was limping and holding onto Miroku for support.

"Inuyasha…. Where's Kagome? I don't see her….did something happen to her?" Sango looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. Inuyasha sank to the ground and placed his sword in his lap. His bangs covering his eyes, he said something that Miroku thought he'd never hear from Inuyasha's mouth.

" Because of my foolishness, I…I almost got her killed….Sesshomaru took her to heal her…" Inuyasha trailed off, unable to continue.

"You Bastard! Come here! **I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! YOU WON'T NEED TO GO TO HELL WITH THAT ZOMBIE!! I'M SENDING YOU THERE FIRST!!" **Sango tried to lunge at him, but Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Inuyasha where did they go?" Miroku asked, his voice a bit tense. He knew that Kagome wasn't going to take this lightly…..cheating on her was one thing but leaving her to die?? That just topped the icing on the cake, so to speak.

"They went to Kaede's hut…" and Inuyasha didn't say anything else. Both Miroku and Sango walked to Kaede's hut….hoping that Kagome was okay.

_-End Inuyasha's P.O.V-_

Sota stood there watching Inuyasha for a minute thinking, 'I think this Shikon business is getting way out of hand' he thought. 'So he's her supposed protector? He's not doing a very good job….' And then suddenly it clicked…. Sota knew what he had to do…..

"Inuyasha." Sota began, a bit coldly.

Inuyasha turned and looked at Sota, right from his look, he knew what Sota was going to say…..

"Inuyasha, Kagome does not want to see you….If I were you I'd leave, otherwise she'll purify you to hell." Sota said.

" I guess I was wrong when I thought you were cool with your sword and all, protecting my sister, from harm….But THIS TIME IT WAS YOU WHO HAS INFLICTED PAIN ON HER…..You Bastard, I do not want you associating with my sister again, how could you…How dare you even show your face here, you DOG?!" Sota had clenched his jaw and fisted his hand.

"Sota…" Inuyasha started, but Sota cut in and said,

"Inuyasha get the hell out of my house, you are not welcome in the future anymore….not in our home even if Kagome does forgive you….which I doubt…I don't want to see you anymore." Sota said calmly like he was saying hello to a neighbor.

Knowing that this conversation was as good as over, Inuyasha sighed and walked out the door…….

_Lady Nefertiti: And that was chapter 2!! Yay!_

_I hoped you liked this one, I'll update as soon as I can…..Isn't Sota a good-overprotective brother?_

_My favorite Quote in this chapter:_

_"How dare you even show your face here, you DOG?!"_


	4. This feeling inside

_Chapter 3: This feeling inside…._

_Last time: Knowing this conversation was over, Inuyasha sighed and walked out the door……_

_Lady Nefertiti: another new chappie. the next update (of any fic) I will do after the next holiday. enjoy reading!_

* * *

Kagome silently folded her clothes into her yellow pack as she overheard Sota talk to Inuyasha, about being such an _overgrown mutt_ with no manners and no heart. She sighed and looked out of her window, watching Inuyasha as he made his way back to the well-house. She was surprised that he hadn't even put up a fight or even argued with Sota….after all it was in his nature…..

'I guess he finally realizes that he was wrong….' Kagome thought.

It had been almost two years that she'd been traveling to the feudal era and back to the present, it had been two years that she'd put up with Inuyasha's 'issues' and his attitude problem.

"Seriously, he acts like HE has PMS 24/7, every day of the year…." She said aloud. She shook her head and thought 'No more will I put up with this.'

She didn't know what she was going to do….but she'd do it soon, and perhaps with a little advice from Sango or her mother?

'Errr…maybe not mother…..She thinks I'm old enough to get married and if she hears about how many men/demons I encounter in the Past….there's no telling she'll hook me up with them.' She didn't mind marrying an intelligent, well-mannered demon, she already had one in mind…..but what would mother SAY to that was the real question……She could already hear her mothers lecture in her head….

_**-Mother's Lecture- (in Kagome's head)**_

"Kagome Higurashi! Young lady, I thought I raised you better than to marry a …a Demon! Why even the thought of you having children with this Demon! They'd be of Demon race wouldn't they and not even full demons! Do you know what your grandfather would say?"

"He'd have a heart attack if he even HEARD!! I absolutely forbid it!! You Will marry a respectable human male, just like my mother did, just like I DID!! If you actually go and DO this disrespectful thing…..You will NOT be allowed in this house again!! I refuse to see…to be associated with you OR grandchildren who are DEMONS!!"

"I can't believe you actually went and suggested something like this in the first place! What's the matter with you? What was I thinking sending you to the past anyway? Letting you go and…. 'frolic' around with as many Demons as you wished? And in that unbelievably short green mini-skirt too! Even if the wind blowed your skirt would fly up and show off all your assets! It's no wonder that Kouga Demon is after you! I don't care how 'cute' or 'handsome' or how 'wealthy' they might be, YOU WILL NOT MARRY A DEMON!!"

"Oh no! Young lady you didn't sleep with one DID YOU?? You better not have!! I have to take you to the doctor right away! Do they abort demon children? Oh I better go and make a call right away!!"

_-End Mother's Lecture- (in Kagome's Head)_

She sighed and continued to pack thinking 'Mother REALLY wouldn't say all those things would she? I mean look at Father….he left us for a younger woman, crushing mama's heart and leaving her to care for two children.'

"At least if I do marry a demon, he'll have his honor and wouldn't leave me…." She said aloud. And then she clenched her jaw saying " UNLESS IT WERE INUYASHA."

She heard a knock on the door and said "Come in." Sota walked in and looked at Kagome through her mirror.

"He left sis, I didn't have to say much….I think I wounded his pride." He sighed and stared at the ground. " I wished I could thank this Sesshomaru-demon for saving your life but he's in the past isn't he?"

"I could tell him for you Sota." Kagome said. "Of course if he's around, I have no idea where the Western lands are…"

She flushed inwardly as she thought of his hands on her skin. She might have been injured and almost unconscious...but she was well enough to feel his touch.

'I can't believe he touched me though.' She thought. 'I'll have to ask him why he did it…'

"Errr...Sota? I have to go now." Kagome said, putting on her unbelievably large yellow backpack. She walked out of her room, but before she walked down the stairs she, turned and JUST HAD TO ASK HER BROTHER……

"Sota what would you say if I told you I fell in love with a Demon? Or told you I was going to marry….errr….mate with one?"and then she waited for an answer….taking a deep breath, after all her brother's opinion was important to her….

-Silence-

First Sota's Jaw dropped open, and he looked confused as if he heard her correctly….and then said what Kagome never thought he would say….

"**OH THAT WOULD BE SOOO COOL SIS!! SO THEN I GET TO BE AN UNCLE TO A DEMON BOY OR GIRL? CAN I MARRY A DEMONESS TOO? SO THEN I CAN HAVE DEMON CHILDREN TOO? OH PLEASE??" **

Kagome sweat-dropped and thought 'Well I guess he agrees with me…'

"Oh sis but wait…which demon ARE you going to marry?" Sota asked her. And then he smacked his forehead. "Oh I know…!!"

"**OH I KNOW…THIS DEMON WHO SAVED YOUR LIFE…WHAT WAS HIS NAME? Errr…SESSHOMARU? COULD YOU TAKE A PICTURE OF HIM FOR ME? HE MUST BE REALLY COOL..DIDN'T YOU SAY HE WAS? HOW MANY BABIES ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE WITH HIM? HE MUST REALLY LOVE YOU TO HAVE SAVED YOUR LIFE HUH? I MEAN COME ON! HE'S PROBABLY GOT THE HOTS FOR YOU!" **

And then poor Kagome turned red at Sota's interesting choice of words……

_Lady Nefertiti: YAY!! Chapter 3!! Sorry to cut this a bit short, but my Internet is doing strange things….I'll update as soon as I can. Because all the fun starts next chapter!!_

_Have fun reading…please read and review!!_

_Inuyasha: Since when is YOUR Internet breaking down OUR problem?_

_Lady Nefertiti: "Do you want a detention?"_

_Inuyasha: "What is this 'detention' you speak of?"_

_Kagome: " SIT!!"_

_(crash!!)_

_Lady Nefertiti: (sweat-drops)_


	5. They don't sell this in a bookstore

_Chapter 4: Too bad they don't sell it in a bookstore…._

_Last time: And then Kagome turned red and Sota's interesting choice of words…_

_Lady Nefertiti: I decided to update earlier since I have time. So the next update should be after Columbus day. Expect ooc-ness in this chapter. The wonders of fanfiction...you can twist and make the charecters as you want to. Anyway, enjoy reading. _

* * *

Sota walked out of Kagome's room, muttering something about how to kill a certain half-breed while Kagome sat down on her bed and grabbed an empty notebook that was sitting on her desk. She chewed on the end of her pen and thought….."Now why do you suppose they don't sell material about demons in bookstores?" Kagome wondered aloud.

_'Because who in their right minds would buy a book like that? Humans don't believe in demons...they're afraid…like duh! And even if you told someone….they'd say you were a crazy person or send you to loony-ville.'_ her conscious said butting in.

"Maybe." Kagome said. She opened her notebook and said before writing. "I think it's time to change that." That said she started to write her own 'version' of a book.

**Title: "How to trap a Demon 101." By: Kagome Higurashi **

Summary: "Are demons real? To some yes, but to others they live in nightmares…"

When you decide it is time to trap a demon, whether for your own evil purposes, or to mate, or to just annoy the hell out of... (etc) first you must decide:

a.) if their worth the trouble

b.) Are they intelligent, obnoxious, aggressive, or just plain _Stupid_? (for more information on the definition of stupid see page 12.)

c.) Are they sexy or do they have ugly warts on their faces? (sexy doesn't mean just one part ladies…. we're talking the entire package)

d.) Are they well-mannered and well spoken or just a plain 'DOG?'

e.) How do they dress? (if they don't wear shoes, or are 'half-dressed' then don't even bother reading this book)

f.) Do they already have a possibility of having another woman on their side as well? (if they get sick of you?)

g.) Are they powerful, with weapons and such? (Meaning do they need you for a weapon to work?) (Cause girl, if they need you, then I say drop him like **last years news**and go find yourself a sexier demon to play with.)

h.) Will he betray you? (if you said yes… then you must realize THERE ARE MORE FISH IN THE SEA.) **hint** keep another demon in your mind, just in case….

i.) Family background (this is a big factor!! Do NOT overlook this!!)

j.) What kind of things will you use to trap him? ( possible objects to 'trap a demon' listed in back of book if you're totally clueless)

k.) HOW will you trap him? (ah, the possibilities……) wink

Kagome smiled and looked over her list. Did she add everything she thought was important? 'Well even if I didn't, then I can add on later.' She got up and put her notebook in her backpack, determined to finish it later.

For some odd reason, Kagome felt something in her stomach and wondered whether she should skip going to the feudal era. Would she see Inuyasha and confront him? She didn't want to see him….at least not right now. And as far as Sesshomaru went….well she was glad that her brother couldn't go to the feudal era, otherwise he'd be playing match-maker between her and Sesshomaru. Not that she minded…….

Well She HAD to see Sesshomaru though, to deliver Sota's message to him. She sighed, there was no living without seeing him at least once in a while. She knew he didn't like her…so why worry?…..but then her hand reached towards her bag and pulled out the notebook she had been writing in and wondered if what she wrote was indeed something she believed in…..

"If I want him….I'll have to capture him myself." She said aloud to no one. Smiling suddenly, she started humming and put the notebook back into her backpack, grabbed her bag and walked out of the door…….

'To bad….they don't sell this in a bookstore….' She thought vaguely, making her way towards the well-house. 'they'd make millions…..'

Sota sat on the sofa, as he watched Kagome leave the house and enter the well-house. She was lucky, did she even know? Going back to the past and seeing Japan as it was before all of this 'Future' stuff.

'Demons and monsters, real magic and Miko's.' He wondered if he had a shard of that jewel would he be able to travel 500 years back too? He was after all, the same blood as Kagome…. "but she's a reincarnation of someone….a dead priestess," Sota said aloud.

_-With Kagome- (who had just jumped into the well) _

'That was sweet of Sota to stick up for me like that.' She thought. She went back to what she had written in her notebook and thought.

'Is he worth the trouble.' Well… first, she had to decide 'He-who.' She knew that it wasn't Inuyasha, he'd already done more than his share….She frowned as she went back two years and remembered that she'd saved him…more than he saved her. He'd been seeing Kikyo off and on since two years, He only saved Kagome, when he deemed it necessary, in other words….for those jewel shards.

'Would Kikyo take the shards from me…if I gave them back to her?' Perhaps….. 'I'd gladly give them to her and say sayonara….no, I'd shove them in her face….

'So is he worth the trouble?' Kagome asked herself. Would she have to go out of her way and trap him? How special was he to her, was the REAL question. She didn't want to feel the burning feeling of rejection again, as she did with Inuyasha, who had basically rubbed it in her face that she was a worthless wench.

And even though she was always there to help him out of a crisis, or stand by him….he still didn't love her. 'He does something wrong and then begs for forgiveness….He basically runs after me 'like a dog.'

She sighed and slowly climbed up the well, using those vines that were attached to the well like glue. She knew it, she didn't want him anymore. She narrowed her eyes when she thought back to a time when she had been so stupid….it was her own fault……

_-Flashback- _

"_Inuyasha! We got all of the Demons that Naraku sent for us, we….." but she had stopped dead because Inuyasha was holding Kikyo's hand and asking HER if she was okay, when it was Kagome who sported bruises, cuts and scrapes….I mean seriously…..Kikyo was DEAD, how the hell was she to feel hurt….or the feeling of rejection……_

_-End Flashback-_

'He was such a bastard…..' Kagome thought inwardly, seething with anger. For some odd reason Kagome knew that no matter what she did or would say….Inuyasha would always think that she'd come running to him.

Sure it WAS her fault that when she met Inuyasha….she wanted him so bad, I mean what was a girl to do when the first male demon she came across was a silver-haired, golden eyed dog demon. 'but I had no idea that he was a bad-mouthed, obnoxious, 'DOG.' And the fact that his specialty was back-stabbing women for his DEAD love.' She shrugged and made her way towards the village.

And lo and behold, the next demon she met was not only sexy, but had impeccable manners…..but unfortunately thought that she, a human, was the scum of the earth. 'And he HAD to be Inuyasha's half-brother, the gold-eyed Sesshomaru….' Oh well what could she do? But was it his words that had hurt her the most?

'It was when Sesshomaru had first laid eyes on me, it was so degrading.' Kagome thought. He'd smirked and said "hmmm…how interesting."

He didn't seem shocked or puzzled that Inuyasha would be hanging out with the likes of a human. 'And he had asked Inuyasha if it was a taste from father.?'

'Grrr….no matter how damn cute he is….he didn't have to be so arrogant!' she didn't think she was ugly…or worthless….BAH! All demons needed to go to the 'doghouse' yes indeed!

'But Sesshomaru had looked down at me, and….Well whatever.' She huffed and shifted her yellow pack to a more comfortable position.Was it her fault that she always had problems in the Men/Demons department? Was it her fault that she knew no one would love her?

'I'll just live by myself, with dozens of cats, writing novels about demons and strange powers'….people thinking that she was a 'batty old lady.'

So was Sesshomaru worth the trouble? He might be trying to play 'hard to get' but Kagome wasn't so sure he WANTED to **'get'** or **'go'** anywhere with Kagome.

The last she'd seen of him was at the last battle they'd fought against Naraku. He'd picked her up in his arms, she had grabbed onto his shirt, while Inuyasha was busy saving Kikyo….of course. 'Why is she always there, when we're trying to fight anyway?'

Well back to finding out if demons were worth the trouble…..'Why did Sesshomaru save my life?' she frowned and kept asking herself that.

Then aloud she said "Well at least I know now that Male demons are NOT worth the trouble…." She slumped her shoulders and continued on her way, but then she heard a voice behind her which made her turn around.

"I beg to differ, Kagome." He stood there wondering WHY on earth she was frowning at him.

"YOU." She said. She huffed, turned around and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?don't you have anywhere else to be?"

He didn't answer her, instead said calmly, " Well looks like you're in a cheerful mood today…" Then leaning against a tree, and crossing his arms, he said "So what did Inuyasha do to you THIS time? Because you know Kagome….I quite enjoy saving your precious behind from perilous danger…is Naraku planning on attacking us anytime soon?" He didn't expect her to answer but she did…..

She marched towards him and glared into his eyes…. "Still a cocky bastard as always Sesshomaru?"

Then unexpectedly he grabbed her wrists…and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So….you still hate me hmm?" Noses only inches apart, he grinned into her blue eyes….She glared at him and was trying as hard as she could to wriggle free…failing miserably.

"Looks like you're lucky one to fall into my trap. Cause you know I'm feeling a bit playful….do you want to play with me Kagome?" Then he looked thoughtful, "Well you know….I've been meaning to….." Kagome cut him off sharply….

"Grr….do you say that to all the ladies Sesshomaru!?" Kagome said angrily.

He frowned at her and tightened his hold, causing her to gasp. He said in a somewhat dangerously soft voice "Do you believe that this Sesshomaru could love anyone but you?"

'...'

'SAY WHHATTTT??' she thought gaping at him. He had to be joking. Seriously.

"Do you have a head injury erm... Sesshomaru? Cause ya know I can go to the fut...my home and they have this great healing herb kind of thing..."

"This Sesshomaru is doing quite well thank you..."

Oh ya...She forgot. Males did not show weakness...

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: yay!! The next chapter should be uploaded soon after holidays!! I hoped you liked this one!!_

_(don't ya just love Sesshy in this chapter?) grin_

_Please read and review!!_


	6. He's mine! All mine! evil laugh

_Chapter 6: He's MINE..ALL MINE!! (evil laugh)_

_Last time: "This Sesshomaru is doing quite well thank you..."_

_Oh ya...She forgot. Males did not show weakness..._

_Lady Nefertiti : I really liked writing this chappie…I hope you like it too…..expect ooc-ness of course)_

* * *

Kagome gaped at him in astonishment, at his boldness…at his words? 'Hey has he gone 'Loco?' (means crazy in Spanish)

'Heck and I thought he was this cold and emotionless demon, but he's like full of fire….' Soo yummy! He's like my frozen yogurt and…(ahem) anyways…..

"Oh Sesshomaru, before I forget…err…Sota told me to tell you thanks for saving my life from death, um…. he was actually quite angry and…Eepp!" And she was roughly pressed against Sesshomaru….if he could even pull her closer. "What'd I say?" she asked him, with a confused expression.

Faces an inch apart, he said calmly, "Who's Sota?" mentally preparing to rip this-'Sota' in half, who had spoken to Kagome.

Kagome swallowed and looked into his gold eyes. 'Sota?' she gulped and thought long and hard… 'oh no I forgot!' …err.. 'Wow Sesshomaru smells good…no, no wait…. who's Sota? His eyes are so much sexier than Inuyasha's..What did Sesshomaru ask me again?'

"Oh yeah! He's… " She said as best as she could muster, without trying to kiss him.

_(A/N: hey how could she resist? He was only an inch away from her! with his red stripes and his... okay I'm stopping here...(sweatdrops) )_

"Sesshomaru…relax, he's my younger brother," Kagome said softly, suddenly remembering she had a younger brother. It was so cute that Sesshomaru had gotten 'jealous?' over another demon...no, another male because of her.

He shrugged and released her. "I didn't know you had another sibling." He said.

"Yeah, well the good thing is that he's not as annoying as Inuyasha and is overprotective of me.." Kagome said, glad that he wasn't mad at her.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru said. "I suppose he's well-mannered and is less of a 'mutt' than MY younger sibling.." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh yeah, he's much smarter too….." she smiled thinking about her brother. Suddenly she laughed and said, "He threatened to kill Inuyasha if he ever came back to the future, our home….." 'Errr…oops…' She thought. He doesn't know that I'm from the future does he?

Sesshomaru didn't ask her about it though. 'So that's why she dresses like that?' He thought, looking at her green skirt, and white top, an outfit that was rather…. skimpy for this era. She was looking at Sesshomaru who was examining her outfit, but for some odd reason she didn't mind.

Suddenly she remembered her notebook, going back to what she had written as a possibility in section e. 

'How do they dress?' ( if they don't wear shoes or are half-dressed, then don't even bother reading this book)

She flushed red, knowing she had written THAT herself, with her very own hands. Was it so bad that she had put that there because Inuyasha DIDN'T wear shoes and Kouga…well was always half-dressed. Did that make her an evil, selfish person?She looked at Sesshomaru, who was looking towards where the village was.. 'Did he hear something?' she thought. Well as far as Sesshomaru went….he was a damn fine dresser, with his silk outfit, armor and all. 'And he wears shoes.'

Seriously didn't Inuyasha ever get a splinter in his foot? Or a cut, scrape or bruise? She shrugged and guessed it would be his own fault if something did hurt him.

A beam of sunlight hit the metal of Sesshomaru's sword, making it gleam in the sunlight and Kagome thought( that was in section number g.)

'Are they powerful, with weapons and such?' (Meaning do they need you for a weapon to work? Cause girl, if they need you, then I say drop him like last years news and go find yourself a sexier demon to play with.)

"Uhm…Sesshomaru?" She started.

He turned around gracefully and asked, "Yes? what is it?"

"Err...I don't mean this to sound like you're some kind of weakling, and I don't mean for this to sound like I'm being rude, and I don't want you to hurt me, and I…."

He sighed and said "Kagome, just ask this Sesshomaru…."

"Why…Why do you always choose to be alone Sesshomaru….Don't you ever want to love someone…to hold someone in your arms, and to feel loved in return?" She stopped talking, knowing that He was going to be angry…..But what he said wasn't something she had been expecting….no, not at all…..

"Hmm…yes, so do you Wanna be it?"

(A/N: okay I know he'd never say 'Wanna' but I'm trying to make him sound playful…)

"I'm NOT joking SESSHOMARU!! How can you say something, so easily...just like that?" Kagome said huffily.

"I'm not joking Kagome, don't you wish to be loved as well….even if it's not the one you'd been wishing for?" He sighed and looked at her incredulous face.

Kagome just gaped at him and said 'What is that Demon thinking!?'

"Kagome, You just did say so yourself that you wanted to play…so lets go…but first…." Then he stopped talking….was this a good thing?

"Err...but first what?" Kagome asked him confused.

She looked at him, and thought well…. Sure it was a change…**from Mr. Rough-and-tough-I-will-cheat-on-you-because-of-my-past-love-kikyo-bad-mouthed-hanyou to... Mr.smooth-I've-got-it-all-and-am-damn-sexy-so-what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it? **But she sure liked it!

"First Kagome dear, we get rid of Kouga, that wolf who thinks you're his." Sesshomaru said smoothly, pulling out his sword.

'Oh, No was he going to kill Kouga?' Kagome thought, wondering if she could stop him.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and said "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him." And then he saw her breathe a sigh of relief. But it wasn't Kouga who showed up first at the clearing where the both of them had been standing…It was Inuyasha and he wasn't alone. Kagome thought she had choked on something and she couldn't swallow, not knowing why……Her eyes lowered in shame, and she flushed red.

Inuyasha was kissing Kikyo……. She should've been used to that scene by now…but it still burned.

Sesshomaru knew saying something to Kagome wouldn't help now, because she had already seen the both of them, kissing. He decided to do something different this time……

"Are you going to apologize little brother?" Sesshomaru said coldly, as if he were berating a small child for doing something bad. "Or are you going to do something entirely different like grovel for forgiveness?"

Inuyasha looked up and glared at Sesshomaru. "YOU. What are YOU doing here!?"

"I go where I please." Sesshomaru said. "EVEN IF these lands are named after you…pathetic hanyou."

Inuyasha pulled out tetsuiga, but Sesshomaru didn't even flinch. "Don't you need KAGOME for that to work?" Sesshomaru said to him, as if Inuyasha was a complete and utter idiot.

"She's not here!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "And I **DO NOT** need her for anything!! She's a shard-detector from the future!!And when she's done collecting all of them, she can go **BACK** to her time and I'll never have to see her again!!"

"Oh?" Sesshomaru said smirking, "But I beg to differ…..little brother….about everything you said."

That shut Inuyasha up and he looked at Sesshomaru as if he'd really lost it…. "Come again?" Sesshomaru stepped aside and Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor….Kagome had been standing right behind Sesshomaru…all this time.

"Well Inuyasha," Kagome began calmly. "Looks like your nose isn't as good as it used to be…"

Inuyasha gulped and knew by her look, she was going to sit him to hell….. or further.

Inuyasha stood there….. just stood there wondering what she was going to do to him…..

'tick-tock-tick-tock' Seconds turned into minutes…minutes turned into hours….or maybe that was what he was thinking. He was going down and it would be today...he knew.

"Kagome." Inuyasha began, but he wasn't cut off by Kagome…..it was Sesshomaru who cut him off? eh? that was way too strange..

"Inuyasha," he said icily, " Foolish half-breed, you are interrupting Kagome and this Sesshomaru." He frowned down at Inuyasha like he always did, as if he were some worthless being. "This Sesshomaru was about to tell her something important and here you are bothering us."

"WELL- SOOORRREEEE" Inuyasha said glaring at him, "We were just walking by and YOU were the one's who found us bastard!"

"Do NOT use such vile language among ladies Inuyasha….the live one's I mean… Didn't you AT LEAST learn that from your mother?" He smirked at Inuyasha's outraged face. oooh he'd hit a nerve.

Inuyasha pulled out tetsuiga but it didn't transform and then a memory crossed her mind…..( Section number g.)

'Are they powerful, with weapons and such?' (Meaning do they need you for a weapon to work? Cause girl, if they need you, then I say drop him like last years news and go find yourself a sexier demon to play with.)'

'A sexier demon to play with huh?' she thought evilly, looking at Inuyasha's guilty face. Suddenly Kagome spoke up and said "I'm not in any danger….well right now anyway so put the pretty sword away…..Baka." Inuyasha flattened his ears and sheathed his sword, 'She sounds so much worse when she's so cold…..' Usually she yelled at him and 'sat' him to hell…….

"Go away Inuyasha…..just go away….." Kagome said angrily.

He sighed, took Kikyo by the hand and walked away.

When Inuyasha disappeared into the shadows, Sesshomaru took Kagome by the waist again and said "So sorry for the delay…my dear, are you hurt because he said such terrible things to you?"

She sighed and said "No. I know he'll never change…..just like Kouga will never change…still thinking that I'm 'his woman'."

'Well I'll just have to take care of that….' Sesshomaru said inwardly, cracking his knuckles. So he couldn't kill the wolf, fine….but that didn't mean he could inflict pain and severely wound him and he grinned evilly.

"But sometimes change is good…isn't it Kagome dear?" He asked her, gold eyes glinting into her blue one's. She took a deep breath and was about to tell him something but Sesshomaru cut in once again…..but he didn't say anything…

He brought her closer to him…..and brushed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened with shock and it felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. His scent ensnared her senses, she just wanted to melt into his embrace….but she was a fool to believe he could love someone like her…..it was well-known that he hated humans…with a passion.

'Hmph well whatever…. who cares what THEY say ….. what I want to know is how to trap him….he's mine all MINE!!' She said to herself.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 6! I'll update the next chapter soon, it had my friend laughing till she had tears in her eyes...well anyway, _

_Please read and review!!_


	7. Order of Elimination part 1

_Chapter 7: Order of elimination: the damn ugly from the damn sexy...part 1_

_Last time: 'Humph, well whatever…. who cares what THEY say ….. what I want to know is how to trap him….he's mine all MINE!!' She said to herself. _

_Lady Nefertiti: Thanks to everyone for thier kind and meaningful reviews!_

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the village alone and was actually thinking. He'd sent Kikyo away as soon as he walked away from Kagome and Sesshomaru. He made his way to Kaede's, knowing he'd run into Sango and Miroku. He hoped Sango wouldn't try to kill him this time…..

He didn't feel bad that Kagome had seen both him and Kikyo together….nope, not at all…. 'I mean seriously she sees us every-time, she should be used to it by now.' Inuyasha grumbled something about ungrateful miko's and made his way over to the hut. Why did it feel so strange when he'd seen Kagome and his half-brother together? Like someone had stepped on his heart? I mean he had the real thing and Kagome was just a copy….

'I have the better one.' He confirmed to himself. He didn't understand why Sesshomaru was being so nice to Kagome. It's like he turned over a _new leaf_. 'Why doesn't he go out and do his normal thing, like kill people?' Inuyasha grumbled. 'He just had to go off and play the good Samaritan didn't he? And now Kagome was fawning all over him.' Honestly Sesshomaru was supposed to be an assassin, not a suck-up Samaritan……well whatever, it wasn't like he was Sesshomaru's father. gad who would want to be anyway? Perhaps it was a good thing that dad died...look what his son Sesshomaru turned out to be...

'And what was up with him saying that I was interrupting the both of them?' Inuyasha thought inwardly. What were they going to do that was so important? Oh wait……

Inuyasha thought stopping suddenly. '**NO WAY**! Both had to have their minds in the gutter for them to think that way!'

Inuyasha was grateful that Sesshomaru had saved Kagome's life, but he didn't believe that it was his fault that Kagome had almost died. Sota had stuck up for his sister when he had come to apologize, which was an honorable thing to do but Sota had gone way over the limit by saying that Inuyasha wasn't welcome at their house anymore. 'I mean Kagome really wasn't about to die was she?'

_-Flashback-_

'_I guess I was wrong when I thought you were cool with your sword and all, protecting my sister, from harm….But THIS TIME IT WAS YOU WHO HAS INFLICTED PAIN ON HER…..' Sota said glaring at him angrily. _

'_Inuyasha get the hell out of my house, you are not welcome in our home anymore…even if Kagome does forgive you….which I doubt…' _

'_You Bastard, I do not want you associating with my sister again, how could you…How dare you even show your face here, you DOG?!' _

_-End Flashback- _

'Sota was just overreacting.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He walked into Kaede's hut and sat down. He looked over and saw Sango all comfy and cozy leaning on Miroku's shoulder. Sango hadn't spoken to him ever since Kagome had left to go back to the future. Inuyasha looked up and saw her glaring at him, eyes burning with a passion to murder. He winced inwardly and looked back down. Why was he so afraid of her when she was scary?

Miroku, who was sitting next to Sango watched the scene unfold. He sighed and shook his head. 'I'm guessing Kagome didn't forgive Inuyasha by his expression.'

And why should Kagome forgive him anyway? 'Who in their right minds would forgive someone who practically let you die….to save a dead person?'

(A/N: rolls on the ground laughing)

_-With Kagome and Sesshomaru-_

She watched Inuyasha walk away, disappearing into the shadows and thought 'Humph, well good riddance to him….he is a dog after all…..'Suddenly out of impulse, Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru by the collar of his white silk shirt and dragged him along with her down the path towards the village.

"Where are we going?" he asked Kagome pleasantly, as if this was the most amusing thing he'd ever experienced.

"I'm so happy you're here, Sesshomaru…I don't have the faintest idea of where you live so now that you're here I don't have to find you." She began.

"So you're happy that I am here huh?" he asked her, in a voice that made her shiver. She had this sudden urge to ask him if he actually tried to act sexy and mysterious or just was sexy and mysterious by nature. He did make it look effortless...amazing.

"So anyways, since I know you're not a busy demon and all, I was wondering if I could show you something." She didn't wait for him to answer, but continued on her merry way, taking 'her' demon as she'd already claimed him to be, towards home…..

"Shouldn't we be heading towards the village? That's where your family is correct?" he asked her.

'Err…no…Great, I thought he knew I lived in the future. I mean seriously look at my attire….' she thought.

He watched her expression change from shock to guilt and then utter confusion. 'What's the matter with her?' Had something happened to her family? She did travel alone after all…..

"Kagome." He started.

She jumped out of what seemed to be shock of being addressed…"Yes?"

"You don't live in the village do you?" he asked.

"I don't live…." She began, but was rudely cut off by an angry voice from behind her.

"You're right Sesshomaru! She doesn't live in the village!! Not at all!!She's gonna live with me!!"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at the loud outburst and calmly said, as if it were a known fact already, "She will NOT live with the likes of you mongrol."

"Oh and why's that?! She's my woman! I didn't realize you two were so chummy-chummy….Kagome didn't tell me, but it looks like I'll have to destroy your affections towards her as of now…."

"Kouga!!" Kagome said glaring at him. She moved towards him as if to scold him for acting so rashly and so much like an overly obsessed animal?

_(A/N: giggle )_

She didn't like the way Kouga was behaving. 'Is this how male demons fight when they're fighting for a female?' Sesshomaru obviously didn't like something in Kouga's manner either and pulled Kagome back by the waist when she moved forward to berate Kouga for being such a child.

"It's no wonder why Kagome doesn't approve of you, Wolf," Sesshomaru started. "Treating a female as though she already was your possession…when in fact she loved another…"

'Loved another?' Kagome thought. She didn't dare look up at Sesshomaru's face, otherwise she'd be blushing like hell…… She went over Sesshomaru's words again thoughtfully and grinned….like an idiot.

'Time for some fun.' She thought and remembered to add this in her book when she was done.

**Chapter 1: Section 1- Make them Jealous ****(for the ladies only...and guys just pay attention cause this is going to be on the test next friday.)**

In normal circumstances….demon trapping is not easy, weapons and spells will not do either…..the most easiest thing to try first is to play with their emotions, their feelings (Damn straight!! Make them jealous girl!! God knows those dogs, wolves or demons deserve it!!)

--Please Note: make sure they don't kill each other in the process….errr some demons are well…overly possessive and will kill each other to get what they want.--

--Do not attempt to sue us…..We are not responsible if someone dies--

She clenched her jaw and looked up at Sesshomaru then at Kouga and sweat-dropped. 'Great just peachy….both of them count as overly obsessive and possessive demons.' Wait, weren't all demons supposed to be overly obsessive and possessive?'

Sesshomaru had like two swords and a whip-thing and some major claws and Kouga? Well he's got a shikon shard in his leg and usually fights with his fists…

She had to remember to look that one up or ask Sango, after all she was a Demon Slayer and would know a lot about err….insane demons and their habits….. Kouga frowned at Sesshomaru and crossed his arms. "Tell me something then rich boy, err….demon, what would you do with Kagome, if she were yours?" Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and hoped Sesshomaru **REALLY WOULD NOT** answer.

'Don't answer…please don't answer…' she chanted mentally to Sesshomaru. Thankfully he didn't….'Oh good! I love you Sesshomaru!' Kagome whispered. Both demons turned to look at her and she shrugged.

Kouga leaned against a tree, annoyed that his question had remained ….."You must trust him a lot if he's holding you around the waist like that Kagome."

"You're right Kouga….absolutely. I do trust Sesshomaru." Kagome started, smirking a bit. " In fact, I trust him more than I trust you…." Sesshomaru didn't respond to that. "Oh but really it's such a SHAME….." Kagome said, clapping her hands to her cheeks dramatically. It's not like any one of you wants me….so I promised err…Hojo that I'd uhm…marry, mate him!"

Kouga glared at Kagome, and Sesshomaru tightened his arms around Kagome's waist. Both demons glared at each other, a glare which clearly said 'When I get rid of this 'Hojo' Kagome's mine.' Kagome didn't notice any of this, but continued to talk.

" Hojo was a little reluctant at first, Sesshomaru, and he hurt my feelings too…." She said, pouting a little. She played with his collar and then snickered at Kouga inwardly who was growling at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru on the other hand was clearly enjoying the whole situation. Kagome was acting differently than she usually would….

"Kagome." Kouga said, moving closer to her, anger in his eyes. Sesshomaru glared at Kouga and growled at him, clearly showing that he'd BETTER stay where he was….unless he wanted to die.

And still Kagome took no heed that the situation was getting a bit out-of-control. She was just enjoying the fact that her plan was working well…

_**And Now back to trapping those demons ladies...**_

Congratulations! We have now proceeded to level 2. Personally, this is my favorite part of the game...err… uhmmm….book I mean of course!! So there will be many sections in this certain category of course!! (sweatdrops)

**Chapter 2- Section 1: **

-Time to eliminate the damn ugly from the damn sexy.-

Search for flaws in the demons/humans……they must have many….no demon is perfect. Any scars? Attitude issues? Obsessive possessive behavior? Over-confident? Arrogance?

-It is unfortunate that we cannot eliminate the 'damn ugly demons or humans' completely at this stage, however, the good thing is that they will no longer take up room in your book.

Kagome frowned as she thought over this category and looked from Kouga to Sesshomaru. 'Damn ugly from the Damn sexy huh?' perhaps she should cut this part out of her book? It wasn't fair….. No way! What was she thinking? This had got to be the best part of the book….eliminating males one by one. She just hoped no one would get their hands on it.

"Kagome, WHAT is the matter with you?" Kouga asked her, a bit angry. "You're a Miko….you're supposed to hate Demons!!"

_(A/N: Wait-a-minute Sherlock…..you're a demon too Kouga…)_

**Chapter 2- Section 2: **

This is wonderful ladies! We are just now starting to weed out the competition! and the ones that lack common sense! But it is quite a shame that this Kouga is **not **ugly so we have not yet accomplished our goal. but have no fear we shall get to the bottom of this soon!

_- In the books Footnotes- _

Of course the ones that read this and get offended with this material and flame will be booted out of the University and eaten alive by the demons that the professor has on hold. oh well you read the acceptance letter and enrolled. Your bad...not ours.

--

Kagome couldn't believe that Kouga was acting so utterly possessive and different….it was so unlike him. Was she really that important to him? She didn't mean to piss him off…. 'Man I'll never understand how the male mind works!!' Kagome thought.

"I knew it!" Kouga said, walking close paying no heed to Sesshomaru's look. "You couldn't find anyone else, Sesshomaru and for the time being, you'd 'play' with Kagome for the time being! What kind of charm did you put on her?"

Sesshomaru looked totally pissed off and growled, preparing to take him out, but Kagome grabbed him by the collar and shook her head 'no.'

"Kouga!! Where is your brain!!" Kagome glared at him angrily. "Don't you think for once I could Lo-…..err…..Li-…. err….want to be friends with someone ELSE for a change?"

"You've just made it clear to yourself that I'm free for the taking!!" She frowned at him and glared. "Did you ever stop to think what I wanted? Did you ever stop to think what is in my heart? NO you didn't!"

"Sesshomaru DID NOT put a charm, incantation, spell or whatever you want to call it on me!! I choose to Lo-….err….Li-….err…be friends with him because it's what I want!!"

She finished by saying in a very icy, cold tone, "And you know what? I'll bet you still don't understand why I dislike you're advances towards me…." That said she started to 'drag'…well attempted to drag Sesshomaru down the path….Kouga gaping after them.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Yay!! And that's chapter 7 for you all._

_Oh and don't forget to read and review!! _

_Kouga: You are an EVIL writer Lady Nefertiti!! _

_Lady Nefertiti: humph Meanie!! my fic, my rules!! _

_Inuyasha: ( Brings out the pom-poms) "Hell yea! You go Lady N!!" _

_Cast: '...' _


	8. Order of Elimination part 2

_Chapter 8: Order of elimination: part 2: Scars and bruises _

_Last time: That said she started to 'drag'…well attempted to drag Sesshomaru down the path….Kouga gaping after them. _

_Lady Nefertiti: I updated earlier because I'm currently working on a one-shot which of course makes no sense as always right? but anyway, so enjoy reading. _

* * *

"Well that was fun…." Kagome mumbled to herself, not even noticing that she was dragging the demon lord along with her. Her anger towards Kouga caused her grip on Sesshomaru to tighten considerably. Now if he had been a normal human, Kagome would've already choked him to death. She didn't notice that she was muttering incoherent things and insults towards Kouga….a normal human wouldn't be able to pick up what she was saying, but Sesshomaru was a demon.

_-Kagome's voice- _

"_And I'll bet….oh he's always….The insulting….Baka…Inuyasha was right….But he's also…."_

_-End Kagome's voice- _

She then violently shook Sesshomaru, displaying her anger. Sesshomaru shook his head not caring if anyone saw them, this was interesting and fun to see where she went with this….

"Are we going to your home?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome turned and suddenly released her grip on him, face colored a bit with embarrassment. "I….I'm sorry….Sesshomaru. I didn't hurt you did I? I forgot I was holding you….." She got on her tiptoes and touched his cheek with her hand…looking for bruises….

Sesshomaru smirked, "No, it'll take a lot to hurt or bruise me…."

"Oh really?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. She got off of her tiptoes and stood normally, crossing her arms, 'Hmm that's interesting.'

**Chapter 2- Section 2: Scars/bruises…..**

-Now that we have proceeded on to section 2, I say that we start with this category first.

-Well it's a good thing we haven't named any names about who's ugly or sexy yet….of course I'm not that mean….that'll come later……(evil laugh)

-- Does he have any unusual scarring or unknown bruises on his face?

(Cause girl….. if he does I ask you…what's the matter with you and where is your mind?!)

If he sports bruises from:

a.) A previous fight

-or-

b.) Was just born with it, I ask you that you need to set your priorities straight!!

-If he sports a bruise from a previous battle, it should automatically show you that he's a pathetic fighter and cannot fight without getting injured himself.

-If he sports a bruise or scar just because he was born with it……errr….

(I'm not even going to continue on…..like ewww…..)

'Well at least his face isn't hurt.' She thought, giving him a critical look staring at his flawless features….

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I don't believe you." Kagome said.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru said.

"I was basically choking you and you should have a red mark or something…." Kagome said.

"Not that I'm saying you're lying….." she continued.

"You need to see a doctor." She said.

"No I don't." Sesshomaru said looking annoyed.

"Yes you do." Kagome said, glaring at him in a way that clearly meant, you'd better not argue with me or else.

Sesshomaru didn't say anymore because she was evading his question. This was the second time he'd asked her if they were going to her home……..why was she not answering him? Was her home so bad? 'What is the future like….she is always here after all……'

_-With Inuyasha- _

He'd long left Kaede's cabin/hut and just wandered aimlessly through the forest. 'So now that Sota has given me the ultimatum that he doesn't want me in the Future, and Kagome shunned and despises me, I really don't have anyone else to talk to…..'

Inuyasha realized that Kagome was the life of the group and if something happened to her….the whole group was like nothing. 'And Sango just like glared at me as if trying to kill me with her eyes…….' She was always on Kagome's side…..

'And why wouldn't she?' His conscious popped up suddenly. 'You Baka you almost got Kagome killed…..where's your excuse? You don't have one you know, you were wrong….You need to go apologize to someone' and then Inuyasha's conscious disappeared.

But Inuyasha's pride wouldn't let him, he still thought he had been the right one. Kikyo was his love and Kikyo was the one he would be with, when the jewel was completed, with Kagome's help. He had to keep Kikyo alive so he could be with her when Naraku was destroyed and he became a full demon………

(A/N: say what? Did Inuyasha just say he had to keep Kikyo alive? Ha-ha…..)

But where did Kagome fit into all this? "No where." He thought to himself. "She's the one who broke the jewel, she's the one who's gonna fix it and then she can go away to where she came from." Was that too hard for people to understand? Kikyo had always been there first…..she would always be first in his book and that's the way it was gonna be.

"I'll go and say a few things to Kagome," Inuyasha grumbled, "But I won't apologize to her fully….." That said he strode off to where he had caught her scent. 'Which is marred with Sesshomaru's…..' he thought, hoping that when he came across them….they weren't doing anything dirty…..of course he didn't care…..

When he approached the two he wasn't surprised, but a bit _disgusted_ hearing their words…….

_-With Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

'_I don't believe you.' _

'_What do you mean?' _

'_You should have a red mark or something….'_

'_You need to see a doctor….' _

'_No I don't…..'_

Inuyasha cleared his throat and both Kagome and Sesshomaru looked up, surprised to see him.

"Kagome, what's the matter with you?" Inuyasha began.

"Didn't I tell you we were busy?" Sesshomaru said smoothly.

Inuyasha ignored him and continued. "He never needs a doctor, he can heal and do things himself!!"

"When did I ask for your advice baka? You just don't get it do you Inuyasha? I'll help you with the shikon shards, that's what you want right?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded and wondered what she was going to say next. "You hurt me bad, emotionally and physically and I'm just plain mad, not hurt though…..you always backstab me anyway." Kagome continued in a smooth voice. "And it's getting old so if you think that I'm harboring some feelings for you….you are DEAD wrong mister."

Inuyasha's ears drooped, 'How can she make it sound soo bad? Like I committed a murder or something? She's not even angry at me…..she didn't even 'SIT' me……'

He never noticed the smirk on Sesshomaru's face. 'Well it was his loss………'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: And that was chapter 8 !! _

_Inuyasha: 'Why is Kagome always the voice of reason?' _


	9. Order of Elimination part 3

_Chapter 9: Order of Elimination: His body…….._

_Last time: He never noticed the smirk on Sesshomaru's face. 'Well it was his loss………' _

_Lady Nefertiti: can you beleive that I forgot to update this after 'does it hurt?' ha-ha...I just thought about it now...anyway, expect ooc-ness and enjoy reading._

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled something incoherent and walked off saying he'd be in Kaede's hut when they were 'done.' He just couldn't believe he'd actually said something like that. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a disapproving look and when he was caught off guard and then she jumped on him.

"Kagome Miko get off." Sesshomaru said wondering exactly what she was planning on doing…..

Kagome pouted and said "I wanna see your red mark, to see how badly I injured you Sess-sho-maruuu." And she made a cute face, trying to get at his neck. He tried to pry her off but to no avail, because she was stuck to him like glue…trying as hard as she could to get where she wanted.

"I'm just trying to help you! What's the big deal?" Kagome huffed and jumped down. "Humph…If I wanted to eat you or bite you or whatever…I'd tell you first Okay?"

**Chapter 3- Section 1: Check up!!**

The doctor is now in the house!! (points) You!! (does a dance )

-You silly girl! Word is you injured him!! If you wanted to play with him you could've waited ! (evil grin) Oh well what's done is done…..but no one said you couldn't 'FIX' him yourself……(evil cackle)

-Equipment- 

Do you have the proper things to 'help' him? Such a bother really….we really should've been further along than this!!

(But just between us girls…..you did a great thing 'accidentally' hurting him (grin) who says you couldn't operate on a hunk yourself?)

**Equipment- Section 2: Gloves**

Well this is certainly something we should've added later…such a drawback really…...but when 'duty' calls….. So gloves huh? Well it depends on what your operating on or who and where (wink) so the big question is do you need gloves at all?

Well If you're doing this for your own evil purposes then I say throw those 'nasty' gloves away and get a move on girl!! He's not gonna be around forever…..well if he's a demon then he'll live for a while and…..never mind back to business……

Yet this is another good way to trap a demon….how you say?

--Well like hello?? You say the gloves are sooo 'hurting' your hands and when he comes to help you take them off, you jump him as soon as possible and say you're NOT getting off…until he mates you….. so there.

-Ha….well not much detail in this section….but for further information please see page 14 and the index in the back……

Kagome turned a nice shade and red and went through what she had just thought of and the only reason she'd gotten off Sesshomaru was because she had another thing she wanted to 'do' or try out, so to speak….and if he thought she wasn't gonna 'practice' on him well he was soo wrong……

"And now we go to Kaede's hut, Sesshomaru." Kagome said, turning her back and looking into his gold eyes. ' Pity I can't mesmerize him with my own eyes……..' she thought, 'Oh well can't have everything….'

"So are we done here?" he asked her.

'No.' she thought, then flushed and said, "Err…yes, of course, lets go then…….."

"Oh No!" Kagome gasped suddenly.

"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked her suddenly, looking around for signs of danger.

(A/N: HA! The only sign of danger is standing next to you Sesshy-kun and her name is Kagome)

"I err…I forgot something back home!! Yes that's it…..I have forgotten something back home, my err…equipment and I need to go get it right away!!" Kagome said, gasping as if her life depended on it.

"Umm…Why don't you head off to the village and I'll meet you there Okay?" and without waiting for a response from Sesshomaru, she ran in the direction of the well.

'Kagome?' Sesshomaru thought. He just watched her retreating back…she still hadn't told him where her house was…Something was definitely amiss…

**Equipment- Section 3: The Stethoscope**

-Well seems like you've forgotten some things behind…like your brain!! and now you must leave your 'demon' behind to go and get them.

Well if you must then get a move on!! You're demon ain't getting any younger waiting for you!!

-What if someone else comes along huh? Like a female who thinks your man is hot? What are YOU going to do about it…cause girl technically you aren't there!! This is your fault, you disorganized person!! Well (ahem) now that we're done with our little lecture let's get down to business……

A stethoscope is vitally important when 'checking up' on a patient and if he disagrees…. YOU tell him like it is and say you won't have it any other way!!

Make sure you know how to use a stethoscope first you silly goose!! You don't want to injure him further…..but if you must please refer to chapter 7, which gives further explanation on how to hurt him and wound him (not mortally of course!!)

Why is a stethoscope important you ask? Because you have to (ahem) check his heart beat of course….. and between us girls? If it ain't fast then you better do something to make his heartbeat fast-ER (refer to the workbook you got in the bookstore with your textbook.)

-Well I suppose that's enough of my lecture on stethoscopes and their 'good uses' GOOD LUCK!!

Kagome wanted to get as fast as she could to the well and home again, she didn't want Sesshomaru to know where she lived _even if he already knew_ she mused. But he hadn't asked her about it. As she jumped through the well, she knew she was going to be bombarded by many questions by her family…….

_-Sesshomaru- _

She had just run away from him as if he was the plague or whatever. She said she was going home….Was that joke about mating this 'Hojo' guy a joke or was she speaking the truth?

He didn't know why, but he wasn't happy about her saying something like that. And even if Hojo didn't say it, he was still an obstacle in his path…towards 'project mate Kagome' and needed to be disposed of, because he couldn't have any competition….and he didn't want any. Now all he needed to know was where this 'Hojo' person lived. No doubt he was human and utterly vile and hadn't any manners…..

_-Kagome- (climbing up the ladder in the well…. towards home)_

She walked out of the well house and then opened the door, only to shut it again, as fast as she could. Hojo was here and talking to her mother. Kagome grimaced and remembered that Sesshomaru wanted to 'dispose' of Hojo, and then breathed a sigh of relief when she remembered that Sesshomaru couldn't come to the future and Hojo couldn't come to the past. She tried listening to her mother and Hojo's conversation, but could only pick up a little.

_-Hojo and mother- _

"Miss Higurashi, why is Kagome always not here when I come to see her? Is she avoiding me?" Hojo asked.

"Oh no, not at all Hojo! How could you think such a thing!" Miss Higurashi said. "She's on a err…trip to see one of her relatives! And they err….live very far away too!"

"I see.Well when she comes back tell her I said hello and tell her to call me…" With that Hojo walked off down the stairs of the house.

"Kagome you can come out now." Her mother said. "So how was the past?"

"Oh fine mother, I err…forgot a few things and have to pick them up!" Kagome ran inside, not waiting for her mother to respond.

When she was about to climb up the stairs she ran into her brother, Sota who looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Err Sota? What's the matter?" she asked him.

"Kagome, how was the past?" he asked her.

"Fine…" she said, wondering what he was getting at.

"So then did you do what I asked you to do for me?" he said.

Oh do you mean saying thanks to Sesshomaru?" She asked him. 'Well actually I did more than thank him...' and she blushed red. "Why yes, Sota I did and err..." Kagome began, trying to block out the memories of jumping on Sesshomaru...well she turned redder if possible.

"Are you sick sis?" Sota asked her.

'No...' She thought.

"So anyways about me and mating a demoness..." Sota began.

"Sota aren't you a little young to be thinking about married life?" she asked him.

"Okay forget me, what about you?" He asked her.

"Me?" she said. "Don't you think that Mother would be upset and utterly disgusted and mortified and humiliated if I even asked her if I could mate with a demon?" Kagome took a deep breath after saying that in one sentence.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to ask would it?" he said.

'He's right.' she thought. She wasn't going to lie...she did have feelings for Sesshomaru and it was time that she said it to his face and told her mother... She proceeded to walk towards the kitchen and tell her mother...well tell her that she was err...was in love with a demon lord who was a ruthless bloodthirsty killer who murdered people for hmm...what was the word 'kicks?' but he would protect her with his life and was handsome too!

She sweatdropped and thought she'd try it out anyway. She made her way to the kitchen and sat down on the chair next to the counter and watched her mother as she cut vegetables. 'Daddy left mama, so how was she going to take this? Mama would be crushed?' Kagome thought. 'or would she be happy and wish me well?' She cleared her throat and said, "Mama, we need to talk..."

Her mother turned around and said "hmm what about honey?"

"It's...It's...about a err..." Kagome flushed red. How was she supposed to come about this? "It's..." She tried again..."It's just that...I uhm...I like this err...one guy...Oh how wonderful Kagome!" Her mother said happily. "But..." Kagome began.

"So when's the wedding? I know it's Hojo isn't it!! I must send out wedding cards!!" her mother said. Kagome sighed. leave it to her mother to _jump the gun_, so to speak.

'No mama, It's a demon lord named Sesshomaru...' Kagome thought staring at the ground.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 9. _

_Please Read and Review!!_

_Sesshomaru: "Lady Nefertiti? Why can't I go to the Future to just dispose of Hojo? He does NOT belong in this University." _

_Lady Nefertiti: '………….' _


	10. The male species

_Chapter 10: The male species….._

_Last time: "So when's the wedding? I know it's Hojo isn't it!! I must send out wedding cards!!" her mother said. Kagome sighed. leave it to her mother to jump the gun, so to speak._

_'No mama, It's a demon lord named Sesshomaru...' Kagome thought staring at the ground._

_Lady Nefertiti: expect ooc-ness. _

_Inuyasha: "Hold It! Why does it seem to be that this fic has turned into some type of chick...no...a way to tell the women folk how to hunt down the male...._

_Kagome: (sigh) "He really doesn't pay attention in class does he?" _

_Sesshomaru: "Who let him enroll here?!" _

* * *

"Mama, do you absolutely INSIST that I marry a human male?" Kagome asked her mother.

"What? Oh honey you're thinking about the past and the Demon world aren't you?" "Well you know I hadn't really thought about it…but I've seen Sota muttering things about demonesses in his sleep and when he watches t.v, the soap opera he loves so…..he says, "You bastard I'd never do that to my MATE!!! Or when he sees a girl crying about being cheated on, he yells, "You have no honor in you!! You bloody human! And tries to shoot him with his water gun…."

When her mother said that Kagome sweat dropped….

"I swear he thinks himself as a demon…." Kagome's mother said aloud. "And then one day he told me that a demon named Sesshomaru saved your life? Well that was nice of him…." She said. Is he then better than you're um…what was his name? Inuyasha? Because isn't HE the one who's supposed to keep you safe?

"Is that what they call it? Mating not marriage? I suppose it's the same. But I do wonder what grandfather would say to that? Both of my children love the other kind of species? And demons at that?"

'Well this is interesting.' Kagome thought. Her mother useless rant was making no sense. 'So Sota was bent on marrying…err...mating a demoness?' 'Baka….' She thought.

"Well why are you here honey? I thought you only came on weekends…" Her mother said. "Is something the matter that you have come here earlier?"

'Err….' Was Kagome's only thought. She couldn't tell her mother that she came to grab a little 'something' to trap a demon…oh well what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her right?

"I err…I came to get something that I'd forgotten and then I'll be on my way back to the past mama." Kagome got off of her chair and ran upstairs.

She passed by Sota who waved at her and then looked back at the t.v yelling "Hey tell her you wanna mate her you moron!!!! Why are you prolonging the inevitable!!! Jump her! Do something!!!"

"Do you want some other demon to come along and snatch her away? DIE you filthy demon!!!!"

Kagome sweat-dropped and then made her way upstairs……

She walked into the guest room where her mother kept all of daddy's things, clothes, pictures, shoes, equipment for his profession which he hadn't even bothered to come and pick up. He was a doctor, so she'd find everything she needed here to 'help' Sesshomaru….

(A/N: *wink*)

'Stethoscope' 'Stethoscope' Now where would I be if I were a Stethoscope? She thought to herself. She rummaged through various boxes and saw an old lab coat, a bunch of syringes, tongue-depressors, and ah ha!!!! A stethoscope.

She grabbed it and raced to her room. She put it on and checked to see if it still worked and then wondered if demons hearts beat at same heart rate as humans….

She sat on her bed, taking the stethoscope off of her ears and looked at it for a minute. It still smelled like daddy too. And then a memory flashed in her mind.

_-Flashback- _

_Kagome was 6 years old and she looked at her daddy happily. "Oh daddy! Can I be a doc-teer when I get big too?? Oh pleeze? I want a thing like that too!!!" _

"_Oh honey, you can be whatever you want!! And I'll be so proud of you!!!" he said smiling into her blue eyes, lifting her into the sky._

_-End Flashback- _

"Well I guess I am something now Daddy…." She said aloud to no one. "A Miko who can sense shards and ironically fell in love with an assassin who's a demon lord and not to mention damn sexy….Are you proud of me daddy?" She shuddered and chucked the stethoscope across the room, not caring if it broke. 'Daddy.' 'Are you proud of me now?' She thought. She curled up into a ball on her bed and then stared at the ground. With that she fell asleep, tears glistening in her eyes…

She never noticed her mother walk in, putting a blanket on her and then looking at the stethoscope on Kagome's floor, with a curious expression on her face.

_-Feudal era- (with Sesshomaru) _

He sighed and then made his way over to the village, he really didn't want to go there, but if it's what Kagome wanted…..He walked to Kaede's hut and then stepped inside to see Kouga sitting on the ground, with a pissed off expression.

He didn't look up at Sesshomaru but said, "Get sick of your play-thing already Sesshomaru? Man you must go through hundreds of women a day….." Sesshomaru didn't say anything and didn't hurt him surprisingly...because Kagome had specifically told him no to kill anyone….

"Where is she anyway?" Kouga said again.

"She went home." Sesshomaru said sitting down.

"Why? I didn't know she could 'sit' you too…." Kouga said.

But Sesshomaru didn't answer him.

Inuyasha came in at that moment, with his Kikyo and then looked at the both of them…. "I didn't know that both of you were buds….."

But neither of them responded to that…..

'Kagome should've been back hours ago…' Sesshomaru thought. What was keeping her home? Did something happen to her?

"So tell me Sesshomaru…." Inuyasha said bitterly. "Do you like 'playing' with Kagome?"

"Why are you asking me 'little brother?' " Sesshomaru said with a bored expression. "Ask her if she enjoys watching YOU play with your dead Miko." That shut Inuyasha up.

"I…." Inuyasha began.

"One more word, Inuyasha and I'll do more than injure you…." Sesshomaru said smoothly.

Kaede chose that moment to walk in with Sango and Miroku and everyone looked to see the 'interesting' group of people who sat there, sitting civilly, not trying to kill each other…..The tension so thick in the air, you could cut it with a knife…….

"Are all ye waiting for Kagome?" Kaede asked, startling everyone, since it had been so silent. No one answered her though, because she knew that they were indeed all waiting for Kagome……

_-Future- (Kagome's room) _

She awoke with a jolt, not believing she'd overslept, but she'd been so tired. For the first time perhaps she wasn't worried if Inuyasha would be mad at her for being late…. She wasn't worried that there would be a time that he'd never be there for her…For she knew she'd had someone waiting on the other side who'd always be there for her forever…

She smiled suddenly despite the situation and started to get ready to go back to the feudal era. Perhaps…. Maybe she wouldn't even need to try and 'trap' a demon….For he would be there for her all the time…..

As she packed her belongings in her yellow sack, she thought of one thing….did she really know where she belonged? If indeed she had succeeded in trapping one of the male species, in whichever time zone…..Did she know where she belonged? Did she deserve him? A human or a demon?

She shrugged her shoulders and thought that she'd mull over this situation later. She walked downstairs and heard Sota yell "You don't know where you're loyalties lie you demon!!!" He turned around and then said, "Oh Kagome you're leaving for the past already? Bye….. and oh say hello to Sesshomaru for me okay?"

She just nodded, but then thought over what Sota had just yelled at the t.v.

'You don't know where your loyalties lie!'

Did she? Did she know where her loyalties lay? Was it in the Past or the Future? Did she deserve to be so picky about such a situation that she had to go through which 'male' was right for her?

"Bye Sota…." Kagome said dully.

"Oh Kagome!! You're leaving already?" Her mother came and then said, "What I was going to tell you before you ran upstairs was that it doesn't matter to me err…what species you marry…mate…. As long as he loves you."

"Love, Kagome, is so important in life…." Her mother said softly.

Kagome knew what her mother meant by that and it hurt her to see her mother so…sad. She'd been wronged by a man who was supposed to love her for the rest of her life…….

Kagome nodded and then walked out of the front door towards the well. "Oh and Kagome?" her mother said from the Kitchen window…. When you mate with Sesshomaru, I want a picture of my grandchildren!!!! I'll bet they'll be so adorable, with your blue eyes and his silver hair!!! His hair is silver right?"

"Or!!" Her mother continued. "They'll have you're black hair and his gold eyes!!!"

"Oh!!" Kagome's mother said, clapping her hands to her face in horror suddenly. "It won't hurt the baby when you're jumping from in and out of the well will it….I mean when you're pregnant?"

"And we'll definitely have to go see a doctor when you return to the future next time…."

Did her mother think that she was going to be pregnant the next time she came here? Kagome thought. 'Sheesh….I don't think that's gonna happen for a while…'

"Well anyway, have fun, and remember he's not gonna wait around forever for you!!!!" "Do demons age?" Humming her mother turned and went back towards the kitchen to work……

Kagome turned red and almost fainted from shock……..

Well She'd at least remembered to pack the stethoscope she'd thrown carelessly across her room, the object she came for really…..She couldn't really believe all that….all those things her mother had said to her.

'When you mate with Sesshomaru, I want a picture of my grandchildren!!!!'

'I'll bet they'll be so adorable, with your blue eyes and his silver hair!!!'

'Or!!" Her mother continued. "They'll have you're black hair and his gold eyes!!!'

_______

Kagome sighed and walked towards the well in silence. When her mother had declared the fact that Kagome's jumping in and out of the well would hurt her baby…..Well that was really quite enough. She shrugged and didn't give it much thought.

'Mother just assumed that I like Sesshomaru, and want to 'get it on' with him.' Kagome thought, shaking her head. 'But she doesn't know that the affections that we hold, are one-sided….'

(A/N: hmm…)

'So he saved my life once.' Big deal she thought. She supposed he had to because they had been fighting together in that one battle.….And he did it because of that sword he had.

…And he also because he knew that Inuyasha cared about her, 'And ironically he probably thinks that Inuyasha and I love each other and Inuyasha would never let him live it down, if Kagome died.

She knew Inuyasha cared about her…. 'For being Kikyo.' But did he realize that He was ruining her life? Past and Present?!! She growled inwardly.

Kagome bowed her head down and stared at the ground, a tear slipping from her eye, 'but he probably missed the fact that Inuyasha went to go save Kikyo, a dead girl who wouldn't get hurt..' **"BECAUSE SHE"S ALREADY DEAD!!!!"** Kagome bellowed out to no one. Hmm…she felt a bit better after yelling that.

The only thing Kagome could really do was to try. Then she frowned as she thought about that book she'd been writing 'how to trap a demon' she was going to burn it. 'What foolish rubbish it is' she thought sadly.

Demons didn't need to be caught or trapped…. Especially Sesshomaru. He would scoff and ridicule her, if he knew of her so-called book. He would then REALLY know that all humans were indeed baka's. She was doomed to stay single forever, and this she knew for sure. Perhaps she should change the title of her book and call it, 'How to trap human males 101' and then she'd give it a go on Hojo. 'After all, he still wants me…' but then…. Her book had no purpose. She didn't even need to trap him.

_-Kaede's hut- _

'Tick…Tock….Tick…Tock'

Time seemed to go by slowly for everyone in Kaede's hut, was it because Inuyasha was caught in a staring/glaring contest with Sesshomaru? Was it because the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife?

Sango was sitting next to Miroku wondering which demon was going to attack the other first….And Miroku? Well he had his eyes closed and seemed to be

meditating. Sango was getting really bored…. Seriously sometimes men could be so boring and she was the only female sitting here.

(A/N: Kaede was out collecting herbs)

At least with Kagome she had someone to talk to and she'd have backup if she needed to yell at a male for being an idiot. She shook her head and leaned against Miroku's shoulder. She didn't notice his small smile.

_______

Kagome jumped out of the well and proceeded to walk towards the hut where she assumed Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru would be arguing. She didn't even know why she came here, it only caused her more heartache, pain and hurt…seeing Inuyasha…. Protecting a jewel that an evil hanyou wanted…getting all bloody fighting with demons that weren't technically even supposed to exist!!!

So she happened to be a Miko…. 'Big deal' she thought…. Not that it was doing her any good….

When she walked into the hut, she was surprised to see that it was silent…. Everyone was quiet even little Shippo. 'Weird.' She thought. Sango was the first to notice her, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah Kagome, you're back from home!" Sango got up and gave her a little hug. Everyone else just looked up to see Kagome nodding her head.

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome's face, 'That's interesting…' Sesshomaru thought. 'It hadn't even taken her hours to get back….' Where exactly did she live? And why wouldn't she tell him? He noticed Kagome giving him a look…. Her expression was a bit sad?

"Now Kagome," Sango began, a bit sternly. "We need to talk about something important." 'They did?' Kagome thought, looking at Sango's determined face. "Come on." Sango grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled Kagome towards the door.

Sango then turned her head and said, "You men/demons will stay right there until we return and if anyone of you moves or tries to kill the other, I will send Kagome to her home, forever." Everyone winced, but didn't utter a single word to her, but just nodded.

Kagome walked behind Sango and wondered what she was going to say to her. From her fierce and determined look, she knew that Sango wasn't in a happy mood. Did she do something wrong? Had Naraku attacked them while she was away? Did Inuyasha finally reveal where Kagome lived out of his anger at Sesshomaru?

'Damnit….' Kagome thought. What to do now? When they were out of earshot, in a clearing too far away from anyone to hear them, Sango turned around and then started speaking.

"Kagome Higurashi! You have a lot of explaining to do! Didn't you think you could trust me?" and Kagome gave her a blank look, wondering what Sango was talking about….

"I am your friend after all !" Sango contiuned as if she hadn't noticed Kagome's look. "I think I deserve some credit at least!!"

'Umm....' Kagome thought. Sango was angry....really angry at her.

"Why would you keep something like this away from me? how do you think it makes me feel?"

'Err....' Kagome thought.

Sango then turned her back and then said, "No, I'm not mad at you..if that's what you're wondering...."

"I realize that you must had to have some reason after all....it's not easy to spill something like this right out is it?"

'Huh?' Kagome thought. Sango was confusing her to no end.......

Sango turned around and faced her smiling a little, " I confused you a little didn't I?"

'No really?' Kagome thought, wondering if Sango found out what Kagome had been trying to keep from everyone.

"It was hard at first to get all the guys to 'shut-up' when everyone jumped to conclusions...." Sango started again.

"Kouga started yelling at Sesshomaru, that you were 'his woman,' Inuyasha yelled at Kouga saying 'no way in hell ! Miroku tried to play peace-maker...as usual, but to no avail." she sighed unhappily.

"And then I cut in to shut everyone up, saying that we'd ask you when you got here."

"So everyone was yelling about me," Kagome began. "But what was the reason?" It couldn't have been just because I was theirs.."

Sango shook her head and said, "No that's just one of the reasons they were yelling Kagome....."

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!!!! _


	11. Sango's explanation and Kagome's shock

_Chapter 11: Sango's explanation and Kagome's shock…._

_Last time: Sango shook her head and said, "No that's just one of the reasons they were yelling Kagome....." _

_Lady Nefertiti: Yup that's two chapters (10 and 11) in one day! I heard my readers saying how could I leave last chapter off like that?! so I decided to update real early....._

_ha, anyway, enjoy reading!_

* * *

"So obviously they were yelling and staking their claims on me weren't they?" Kagome began angrily. Seriously she had enough grief, she didn't need extra from those baka's.

Sango nodded and then said, "They were really mad at each other this time, Kagome. Even Miroku thought that intervening wouldn't help matters, and well….Sesshomaru he's kinda just sitting there…" She scratched her head in confusion.

'So he's still here huh?' Kagome thought. 'Well I did tell him to stay put…..Didn't really think he'd listen to me…..'

"Kagome, I know something's up with you…tell me, please tell me….I don't like being left out in the dark…you know that." Sango said.

"Well it seemed as if they were also yelling because they assumed that you had forged some sort of relationship with the said, Sesshomaru." Sango said. And Kagome stood there in complete shock. "Of course everyone knows that The ice-man could never love anyone…….."

Kagome just stood there and looked at Sango with a sad expression on her face……..

**Chapter 5: Treading carefully…..**

-You're like so screwed….enough said!!!!

Well it seems as though you've managed to anger one of your friends while 'engaging in your activities'. How do you suppose they feel now that they've figured out that you've been keeping something from them?

Rule #1: While trying to conquer the male of your choice, make sure that you do not hurt people in the process.

So you heard that some men were fighting for you…or your affections, whichever came first. Well???

Rule#2: Your friends are always there by your side, and to hurt them or keep something that is so important would only hurt them in the process……

___

Kagome grimaced as she looked upon Sango's face. She was really angry wasn't she? But it wasn't her fault!!! "Look Sango, I'm sorry….I wanted to tell you that I've planning on trapping the demon of my choice and ……. 'oops.'

"**WHAT?" **Sango gasped suddenly, hands flying to her mouth. "You didn't tell me it was like THAT?! Everyone was fighting and arguing and I just got sick of it, luckily I found you but you know…Sesshomaru was the only that didn't argue… and oh my!!!"

"Is it him? I wouldn't be surprised at all!!!" Sango said, grinning. Kind of a _sexy beast_ isn't he? so to speak?" at this Kagome flushed red.

Kagome sighed and then said, "So Kouga and Inuyasha were at it again were they?" Sango just nodded.

"Does Sesshomaru know that you..." Sango trailed off.

Kagome laughed bitterly and said, "He knows that I like him…but the feelings aren't mutual…why would they be Sango? He must be a fool to even consider a ningen as a mate…." Sango just looked sympathetic, no words were needed…..She knew what it was like to lose, whether it be family, your love (etc).

Both of them walked towards the village, but neither saying a word. The yelling stopped as soon as Kagome walked into Kaede's hut and then there was a …

"Ah there's my woman!" and then a…

"She ain't your woman!"

"Damn straight she is! Isn't that right Kagome my koishii (Darling)?"

"Don't you dare call her 'your darling' you bastard!!"

(BAM!) (Crash!) (Slam!)

_(A/N: and this isn't a 'sit' from Kagome either)_

Miroku rolled his eyes and Sesshomaru just sighed regally this was highly degrading to the Taisho clan and to their bloodline......

Kagome didn't even respond to either of them, she sighed and looked completely weary……

**Chapter 5: Section 2: A thick skull…**

-If you are dealing with a demon who will never listen to reason, then dear you are in trouble, because most of them have thick skulls and won't pay attention to ANYTHING you throw at them.

-A thick skull is most definitely a drawback in most demons and makes them less hmm….appealing to a female, after all don't you want a man who'll honor and respect your wishes??

-oh my yes, this is a problem…at this rate you'd be better off with a ningen man….but is the demon of your choice arguing on your behalf as well?

-If you say no…then my dear you are in luck. Why you ask? Well it's obvious isn't it? He ALREADY knows that you're his and why should he argue about something that's already a fact?

-Well it seems as if my job here is done….for this chapter at least. The rest is up to you….should you succeed in this mission, then you have proceed to the next level…. chapter 6 or if you wanna get (ahem) things rolling, then go to chapter 8.

bye for now!!!

___

Kagome sat down silently next to Sesshomaru on the side of the hut, not bothering to intervene in all this bloody rubbish and instead she rubbed her head. Sesshomaru was watching her throughout this whole 'escapade' if one wanted to call it that and knew it didn't please her that she was being claimed constantly. Suddenly she turned and looked into his gold-amber eyes, but didn't utter a word to him. It was as if there was a mutual understanding there.

_-Future- (500 years) _Sota was staring out the window. He was totally bored....no bored to death was more like it. He wanted to go to the past....he wanted adventures like his big sis. He wanted danger........But he could not go through the well, like Kagome. did she even know how lucky she was? Hmm....should he, could he try to go through the well? He wanted to meet Sesshomaru and give Inuyasha a piece of his mind.......... Hell....it couldn't hurt to try with that thought he ran towards the well and was going to jump in, when a thought stopped him.

He needed a shikon shard to travel didn't he? Perhaps he should wait for Kagome to return to the future. And he wanted to marry a demoness too!!! He chuckled when he remembered her face. She gave him a 'Are you out of your mind' look. But if she got a demon then why couldn't he have a demoness? Yeah that wasn't fair....at all.... He snickered, and besides he wanted to see the feudal era....Kagome always came home and ranted about how clean, how pure the air was...how it was so different before sky-scrapers came into view.... but enough said, he decided he might as well wait for Kagome to return home. He sighed and then retreated back towards home wondering if he could move to the feudal era.........

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Another chapter done!!_

_Inuyasha: (raises hand) "I want to withdraw from this class...." _

_Sango: "You can't nimrod. Didn't you read the guidelines of this university in the prolouge?" _

_Inuyasha: "Ummm no? was it important?" _

_Cast: '............' _


	12. Injuries

_Chapter 12: Injuries...._

_Last time: But enough said, he decided he might as well wait for Kagome to return home. He sighed and then retreated back towards home wondering if he could move to the feudal era......... _

_Lady Nefertiti:  hmm....Does it hurt chapter 10 should be uploaded sometime today after this so lookout for it. and Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Inuyasha and Kouga were still busy bickering back and forth, not noticing the look that Sesshomaru and Kagome shared. Miroku just looked weary and Sango just looked downright pissed, holding her boomerang, deciding which demon or half-demon to take out of the world of the living first……..

**Chapter 7: Injuries--- Equipment- Section 1: The Stethoscope**

-Well it seems as though you didn't want to skip to chapter 8, but not to worry now we have more time to _think over_ our demon trapping ideas…… (evil grin)

-Don't look now but your demon is hurtin' girl…just look at him wince in pain! And don't you shake your head tellin' he's just fine and dandy!!!

We have to help him!!! We must!!! It is our duty to serve the people who need it and demand it!(wink)

-And what luck? Looks like you brought the equipment necessary for our (ahem) experiment…..seems like you're doing something right! (sigh of relief)

-No time to drool over your demon yet….Ack! you're looking at his fine-well muscled- chest!!! And what the??? Don't you blush yet!! Don't you faint on me!!! Stop that!!! Now!!!! (slap!!…slap!!)

There'll be other times for that, so control! Constant control! Breathe!! 1…2…3…1…2…3 That's a good girl!!! (pat on the back)

* It seems that while others are others are fighting over you… you have time to _slip away_ with your demon. Don't forget your things now!!

-Don't forget to proceed to the next section which covers how to USE the stethoscope…..stay in control ! No man and Demon should make you lose your sense of sanity!!!!

Except for a said, certain demon lord….Uhm….err….what did I say???? nothing at all of course! (blush)

(*Erases that part…*)

* Ignore those past few words and good luck with your experiment!!!

** Next section covers….wait covers ? No it tells you to TAKE-IT-OFF yeah baby!!! that excess clothing off!!! ALL of it !!!! No need to be shy now!!!

Who ever thought of firing Lady Nefertiti because she's a bad professor must have been crazy!

Err…must go for now!!!!

___

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and motioned for him to follow her out. It was better than being here anyway…..Inuyasha and Kouga's yelling was getting on her nerves so the both of them slipped out of the hut, no one noticing……

_-Outside the hut- _

"Whew that was better than being outside I must say." Kagome said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Do they always do that Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her. He didn't know why it bothered him that both of them were constantly claiming her, it upset her and that didn't sit well with him…

She gave him a side look and then suddenly grinned evilly. Hmm… "Hey Sesshomaru….I brought this instrument from my Ti--- , I mean my home…..and I thought you would be the best person to try it out on!!" She said this as if it was the best solution in the world.

'Hmm…Indeed…' He thought. Well why not? He was up for trying….wait what the hell was that? Kagome was pulling out what seemed to be like a snake?

"This Sesshomaru is a Uhm…. _'Stethoscope'_ it uh checks people's Uhm….demons heartbeats….." Kagome started, giving Sesshomaru a sheepish grin, as if she was being scolded for being a bad girl or she'd done something bad.….But luckily Sesshomaru didn't see her expression…..so did that make him lucky or unlucky???

"Okay Sesshomaru this is how it works." Kagome began softly. "You put this part to your ears and then take this circle thingy and put it on the person…Uhm I mean demon of course and listen to their heartbeat. I'll listen to yours first and then you can listen to mine." She put the device to her ears and then reached out when……..

_(A/N: Okay… I was planning on leaving you here, as a nasty cliffhanger ….but one of my reviewers said she hated cliffies!! So here's more!!!) _

_-Kaede's hut- _

Suddenly everything went dead silent in the hut, they had just realized what had happened and wondered if it was a good thing or bad because two people were missing…..

Inuyasha growled inwardly and jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a blow Kouga threw at him. "Look what happened now Dog-Turd!!!" Kouga yelled. "You're brother made off with **my woman**!! "

"She's not your woman for the hundredth time you fool!!!! She's mine!!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Before anyone else could get a word in Miroku cleared his throat and said, "Well she won't be either one of your woman if you leave her alone with Sesshomaru for long….who knows what he'll do to her or already did….."

Kouga and Inuyasha gaped at Miroku first and then looked at each other. Then yelling like banshees with a war-cry they ran out the door, calling Kagome's name…….

Miroku and Sango breathed a sigh of relief, well… at least the two headaches were gone now…..'I hope Sesshomaru's marked her by now…..' Miroku thought inwardly. He didn't dare tell Sango what was on his mind, he didn't want an 'unexpected….' Well more like 'expected encounter' with a large boomerang……

(A/N: he's our lovable Hentai forever!!!)

**Injuries---Equipment- Section 2 : To hell with the Injuries, I'm gonna kill you...FOOL!!!!**

-Oh my! You are moving way to slow my dear!!! Who taught you how to move faster? Why you ask? Well like duh….. turn around….do you hear two dimwits calling your name?

** Yes them, those who proclaim that you are theirs and they would not care to share…..**

Looks like those two figured out that you were 'making out'….no wait….erm wrong words….already 'made off' with Sesshomaru….there better words!!!

___

Kagome sighed and took her stethoscope off, giving Sesshomaru a sheepish look. He'd probably smelled the two nimrods already too…..They were on their way here and fast at that too.

'Didn't know they cared about me that much….' Kagome thought inwardly. She didn't want them here, She just wanted some alone time with Sesshomaru…was that too much to ask for?

She looked at Sesshomaru, but he didn't look at her. He was looking in the direction that Inuyasha and Kouga were coming from and wait….was he smirking??? 'How…very….odd….' She thought.

_-With Inuyasha and Kouga- _

They had run out of the hut as soon as they could. Why hadn't they thought about Kagome's safety before? Sesshomaru wouldn't do anything to her right? 'Well she might just annoy the hell out of him and then he'll decide to end her life….' Inuyasha thought.

'Inuyasha is a half-wit, half-breed, half-brained fool !!!!' Kouga thought glaring at Inuyasha, while running in the direction where he had last sensed Kagome. Both then saw Kagome….standing next to Sesshomaru, who was….smiling? No…it wasn't a smile….It was his trademark look, his evil expression. It clearly meant, 'You're interrupting, it's rude…. and now it's time for you to die….'

"Kagome you're alive!!" Kouga said happily.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Kagome why did you run out on us with this bastard?"

"Kagome did you forget that he can and almost tried to kill you? "

"Kagome did he touch you?"

"Kagome…"

"Kagome?"

"Kagome!!"

And their countless nonsense went on and on……until…..

There was a loud thud, a sound clearly showing that Inuyasha had been 'sat' once again. And then there was a growl….from Kagome?

"Kouga." She seethed angrily.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, he didn't know that humans, well her in any case, could growl….it was quite well…charming.

"Yet again you disappoint me with your foolish accusations of me being 'your woman' when love cannot be forced….you should know that….." She said. He looked ashamed and then nodded at her.

Inuyasha got out of his crater to hear Kagome tell Kouga that 'love could not be forced' and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah Love can't be forced wolfy !! She's Mi..……"

" And you! Sit boy!"

**(Crash!) **

"Kagome what is that in your hands?" Kouga asked her. He'd never seen something so strange before….

"It's a…It's a uh…." Kagome stammered, not daring to tell them that she wanted to 'play' doctor with Sesshomaru….Suddenly her face flamed red and she didn't DARE look at him, lest she die of sheer embarrassment.

"It's a link." Sesshomaru said smoothly.

'It is?' Kagome thought, looking at the stethoscope in her hands, confusion in her eyes 'But I just told him it was called a stethoscope…..'

And then her next thought was…..'Wait a link? A link to what?'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Yup and that's another chapter done!! _

_Please read and review!!! _

_Inuyasha: "you.....Lady N!!!!! What rubbish are you spouting now? WTF is a link?" _

_Kagome: "SIT!" _

_Miroku: "Definately more space to 'sit' Inuyasha since you don't have a lot of students here today Professor Nefertiti." _

_Lady Nefertiti: (sighs dramatically) "Yes....Alas they met an unfortuante end just yesterday." _

_Students in classroom: '.............' _


	13. Dr Kagome is now in!

_Chapter 13: Dr. Kagome is now in !! _

_Last time: And then her next thought was…..'Wait a link? A link to what?' _

_Lady Nefertiti: looks like this fic is progressing nicely, even if it is a little ooc. Anyway, I thought I might tell you all that this is a combination of two chapters and also sadly, Kagome's book is slowly coming to a close. _

_enjoy reading and don't forget to review!_

* * *

Kouga and Inuyasha both glared at Sesshomaru, how did he know something they didn't?

Why had Kagome run out on them?

Did she trust this bastard more than she did them?

How much had she told him?

He didn't know about the future did he?

"What is a link?" Inuyasha said harshly to Kagome wondering why and how on earth **SESSHOMARU** knew more about some future object that Kagome didn't even know about……I mean seriously he was the only other one who was able to go into the future….

**Chapter 7: Injuries---Equipment- Section 3 : Seek and destroy the demons who dared intrude on your personal space…..**

-I have heard about enough of your foolish excuses !!!

--Get **RID** of those two clowns and proceed as planned !!! Don't shake your head telling me that that'll be too mean!!!

Getting rid of pathetic obstacles in your path….Such as said demons who are drooling over you might prove to be a problem, however use your demon to destroy them (evil cackle)!! Get your act together woman!

I mean he's not just standing next to you too look pretty…..

For demon number one, the one who calls you 'his woman' you must use severe tactics….after all he won't even listen if you declare that you're already mated to your demon……

For demon number two, hmmm….. well just have your demon err….pulverize him….who said brotherly relationships worked or still exist nowadays?

-- He wants to kill your demon!!! I say you let your beast out and tell him who's boss!!! Yeah that's right!!!!

---Err…must go for now…..demon number one is looking a bit pissed…..must go hide behind my demon….I'll just leave you to uhm….handle the situation…..

Ta!!

______

"A link dear brother, is some object that binds one to the other, meaning that I am now hers and she is now mine…I heard her lovely heartbeat and she heard mine….which now formed a bond between us…." He smirked at their stupidity.

'**GAH??'** Both Kouga and Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with a dumbfounded look.

Kagome then decided to cut in and say, "Yes…didn't you guys know that this object here can also be used to 'help' those in need….And since Sesshomaru here is injured…I must operate on him…."

"He's not bloody injured Kagome!! He can damn well heal himself!!!" Inuyasha said.

She ignored him and continued. "And for that reason I need the both of you to leave….My patient needs his privacy after all unless you'd like to feel his poison claws" Kagome said.

"Why don't the both of you be good boys and go back to the hut, where I'm sure Miroku and Sango will want to know what's going on." Both Kouga and Inuyasha gave her a baffled expression and their legs seemed to move automatically towards the hut.

Sesshomaru had been observing this and then chuckled inwardly. "Well I must say that was smooth, You handle them quite well." He turned around to see Kagome frowning at him, arms crossed, chewing her bottom lip, and tapping her foot on the ground.

"What did I do?" He asked her.

"You're late….late for your appointment Sesshy-kun." Then she gave him an evil look and walked towards him, stethoscope in hand. He looked at her with an unsure expression and decided that this could be dangerous and started moving backwards.

"Are you afraid you'll get hurt Sesshomaru?" She said innocently. "My father was a doctor and I watched him all the time….I'm sure that I won't hurt you….all you need are a few stitches and some ointment for your bruises."

"Hmm…although if I do damage you I don't have malpractice insurance….Oh well I'm sure that won't be a problem here." She said thinking out loud.

Sesshomaru knew he could've easily grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped on her…operating on her… what a tantalizing thought that was but her evil expression was something that even he couldn't make.

"Oh you needn't fear for your demon life…" She said. "I'm quite sure I know what I'm doing….All you have to do is cooperate with me." And she proceeded closer.

'Should've went with Inuyasha and Kouga' he thought grimacing.

___

She grabbed him by his collar and started yanking him towards her, completely ignoring the fact that she was suffocating him. After all demons don't die easy do they? They live for quite a while.

_-Kaede's hut- _

Both Inuyasha and Kouga made it to Kaede's hut, grumbling and muttering insults at each other, blaming that it was the others fault that Kagome made them go away. Inuyasha blaming Kouga that if he really loved 'his woman' he wouldn't have left her there with his half-brother.

Kouga blaming Inuyasha that Kagome was more than a useless shard-detector and was way more worth than that clay-doll Kikyo….and how could he let someone so beautiful like Kagome fall victim to the likes of a murderous assassin like Sesshomaru who would no doubt take advantage of her?

Miroku and Sango both looked up to see them walk in and Sango was the first who spoke up, after seeing their dejected faces. "Kagome told you to take a hike cause her 'Sesshy' was way better I assume?" she asked. She sighed when both nodded, heads hung. They were expecting for her to hit them with her boomerang but she didn't……

"She was too busy 'playing' doctor with my half-brother." Inuyasha said bitterly.

"And the both of you actually listened to what she was saying for once?" Miroku asked incredulously.

Amazing……

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- (somewhere in the forest.) _

Perhaps he should distract her from her current 'idea.'

"So Kagome is someone from your family…." But Kagome cut him off.

"A doctor? Yeah" she said bitterly. "Daddy. But he left us…." She swallowed inwardly as unwanted images flashed in her mind.

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He'd hurt her…..

But in seconds she regained her composure and said, "Well I guess that means that occupation passes onto me ne? So get ready Sesshomaru! You're going to feel like a new demon after this."

"Sesshomaru is something amiss?" Kagome asked him sharply, tapping her foot on the ground, playing with the stethoscope in her hands, twirling it around in her hands, twisting it while Sesshomaru gave it an uncertain look, wondering if that was going to be his neck….

"Why do you look like that Sesshomaru?" she said. "I've got a whole bag-full of things….I am the doctor after all ne?"

_-Silence- _

_(crickets chirping) _

She was going to kill him!!! Yes this Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands would finally be brought down by a ningen Miko, who had the unmitigated nerve to declare herself as his 'healer' What a way to go…..He'd assumed that he'd go down fighting a demon….not a Miko who was grinning at him evilly….now inching closer to him. But he was no demon to back down!! No indeed he would not be brought down by the likes of a human Miko in an tiny green skirt…..

**Chapter 8: Clothing!!! ( Eh-hee my fav. Part!!) **

-- Now what did we discuss last chapter? If you were paying attention in class you'd say that we were discussing 'seek and destroy the demons who dared intrude on your personal space…..'and now…….(drum roll) we will TAKE-IT -OFF!!! Yeah baby!!!

**Chapter 8: Section 1: Take it off…. Seriously…. Time to strip! **

-You sure are slow to get going…

---What's the 'matta with you girl!! Word on the street is that he's about to do a 360 and run away…….. You sit on your damn demon if need be!! Yeah that's right! He ain't gonna get hurt by your weight!! And if he has something to say about it you give him a puppy dog pout and tell him you just care and you're just checking up on him.. eh-heh? Right?

Too bad your demon doesn't have a subjection necklace like that hanyou did…otherwise your demon would be bending to your every will….so to speak…(ah the possibilities)

Well we can't mope over something so trivial now can we? So chop! chop! We gotta work with what we've got!!!

**Please refer to page 21 before you decide to 'operate' on your patient (you wouldn't want anything to 'happen' to him would you?) after all there's no replacement for Sesshomaru, no money back guarantee!!! ***

(ahem…. what did I say? Nothing at all…. now pay attention to the book!!!)

take care and don't mess up!!!! Don't forget what happened last time!!!!

______

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a contemplative look, before err… 'springing' onto him, barreling into his chest….which completely shocked him. He'd never thought that she'd have enough power to knock this Sesshomaru down. She sat there on his chest, bag in hand and an evil grin on her face.

Sesshomaru didn't know if he should be unnerved or amused……

"Ningen." He began. But she wasn't paying attention to him and it didn't even bother her that he was glaring at her….

She hummed a foreign tune, completely off-key in Sesshomaru's opinion. She took off his shirt, examining it for a minute before setting it down next to her gently.

"I'm impressed. You have no flaws on you so far, Sesshomaru." Kagome said. "Considering how many demon enemy's you come into contact with after all…" she continued.

'What did she mean by 'you have no flaws on you so far?' ' he thought. "This Sesshomaru would never let a lesser demon touch his person." He said haughtily.

She frowned at him and said, "You're being arrogant again, Sesshy…You know I don't like arrogant demons."

'Huh?' since when did he care about what other people thought about him? He grimaced as he looked up into her blue eyes…. 'A lot…' He knew he cared what she thought about him….a lot. And besides she was touching him…….

A ningen human was touching him…..ah hell….what was wrong with his mind?

"Gad Sesshomaru….You know what?" she started gazing into his amber orbs. "Pity you've a flawless chest….so lets move on shall we???"

'_**MOVE ON???'**_ he thought. 'Move on where?' Exactly where or rather what areas was she going to examine next?

'_Well if you don't like it…throw her off 'your person' Sesshomaru, you arrogant dog…She sullied you…isn't that what you believe in?' 'Come to think of it….you don't believe in love so go on and kill her…' _His conscious popped in suddenly and smirked.

'This Sesshomaru will never hurt a female' he thought grimly. 'No matter who she is…..'

'Told ya you liked her.' And his conscious disappeared.

Sesshomaru grimaced inwardly, even his mind was betraying him…..

_-Kaede's hut- _

'tick-tock..'

'tick-tock..'

Another second went by and then…….

"I can't believe I actually let you leave her with your half-brother!!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha, raising his fist.

"What? don't have anything to say now Baka?" Kouga yelled at him again. "If I recall....you left with me with your tail between your legs.... cause you were scared of Sesshomaru weren't you?" Inuyasha said. "I aint scared of no one you hanyou !! " Kouga said smugly. "What if Kagome puts a subjegation necklace on you Kouga? Would you like to 'kiss' the dirt everytime she gets pissed off?" Inuyasha said. "Cause it isn't a great feeling..." "Are you implying that I should fear 'my woman?' Kouga demanded angrily. "She ain't your woman!!! " Inuyasha yelled at him, standing up. "Well she's not yours either !!!" Kouga yelled back.

Inuyasha just huffed, crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"What? don't have anything to say now Baka?" Kouga yelled at him again.

Sango's eyes twitched again. She was just itching to reach her boomerang and kill the both of them, but Miroku's stern look stopped her. Why he didn't want the both of them dead was beyond her, but she knew that they'd be out of Kagome's hair forever. 'And she'd be the happiest Miko ever...' Sango added.

_-Future- (500 years) _

Sota was sitting on a sofa, looking at his mother, while she paced the living room. "Oh Sota....I can't really believe I told Kagome that her marrying...I mean mating a demon was okay with me....." She threw Sota a worried look. "You don't actually think that she's...." but Kagome's mother trailed off..... Sota sighed and didn't respond. He couldn't believe that he was sitting and listening to a conversation like this....with his mother no less...... What would she say if he told her he wanted to mate with a female demoness??? 'She'd pass out....or worse.' he thought. Ah hell....it wasn't fair that Kagome could go through the well and..... 'And still get to 'get it on' with the demon that saved her....' What was his name again? 'Sesshomaru?' 'And she told me that he was the lord of the western lands...powerful and had honor.....didn't go for the dead.....' and was nothing like Inuyasha......

He sighed as he listened to his mother rant about pregnant people, birth control, unruly demon children and whatnot. damnit! some things in life were just not fair...... like right now for example.....shouldn't his mother be having this conversation with Kagome? not him? It's not like it was him who was pregnant....or could in any case....... "Sota! Sota!Are you paying attention to me?" His mother said sternly. "Yes mother." he said. "Aren't you worried about Kagome as well?" She demanded. "Yes mother." he said. "What are we going to do about this unusual situation?" she said, throwing her hands up in exasperation...... "It's not like we can follow her to the past......" She said. 'Mother is just so worried....' he thought. "Mother I'm sure Kagome is old enough to handle things on her own....." Sota said. "She's a big girl after all....And it's not like she's playing with a demon right now....so don't worry!!! " At least Sota hoped that was the case......

_-Kaede's hut-_

That was it!! Sango had the last straw!!! She was going to kill both of them right now!!! She drew up her boomerang, only to put it back down...... She heard a strange voice which made her think of her brother, Kohaku..... The others stopped fighting and Miroku stopped trying to force them apart...... Inuyasha's eyes widened.....he knew that voice.....

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 13! _

_Please read and review!!!!_

_Inuyasha: "Ha! I knew it! I knew it!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: " Knew What?" _

_Inuyasha: "Your only goal is to seek out and destroy all male demons 'round!"_

_Lady Nefertiti: "......." _


	14. Note: little brother's can be so nosy

_Chapter 14: Note to self: little brothers can be nosy….._

_Last time: Inuyasha's eyes widened.....he knew that voice....._

_Lady Nefertiti: don't forget to review. Expect ooc-ness in all my fics. _

_enjoy reading. _

_oh and thanks for your comment/review 'Kouga's older woman.' You do always manage to make me laugh in all your reviews. _

* * *

_-Inu-tachi-_

"WTF?" Inuyasha said aloud, only to get a reprimanding look from Sango who disapproved because of his swearing.

"What is it this time Dog-turd?" Kouga said angrily looking around.

"I can't believe….How could…I mean….It's not possible…." Inuyasha said.

"Oi! Dog! You hearin' me? What's tha' matta with you? It's not like you to suddenly stop fighting and then not make any sense.I…."

"Shut-Up!!" Inuyasha said.

Miroku and Sango gave each other quizzical looks, wondering what Inuyasha was getting at…….It wasn't like him to concentrate so hard and the fact that Kouga had stopped trying to kill him and declare Kagome as 'his woman.'

_-Future- (500 years) _

'So don't worry.' Sota thought to himself. That was for his mother to hear. He, himself was worried for his sister. After all someone, that 'bad guy' kept trying to kill Kagome or maybe he wanted to kidnap her….

Sesshomaru would protect Kagome right? Sota walked out of his house and stared out towards the well-house. But he shouldn't have to rely on others to protect his sister!! That was what a weak man would say or do! Hell….Sesshomaru had just saved her life….didn't mean that he was head over heels in love with her and he just had to save her otherwise he'd never be able to live life without her…..

He had to do it….he was of Higurashi blood after all, to hell with relying on people……

He opened the door to the well-house and thought of only one word, 'Damn.' Like hell he wanted to go down that infernal well. 'That well is Kagome's err…department.' But what was a brother to do? He loved his sister and sometimes felt as thought he was the elder. Always making excuses for her, worrying about her (being in the past) always having to deal with dangerous demons, idiotic demons and hentai men. Yup life was probably just peachy for his sis.

He wondered what she was up to at this moment. He'd never been to the past before and was certain that it would only be a matter of time before he got lost.

He went to his room to get ready for the necessary preparations. 'Let's see, Kagome took clothes, Ramen, medical equipment, her school-books….' But he was sure that he wouldn't need all that, he wouldn't be there for a long time. He ran a hand through his black hair and then grabbed his blue bag and walked towards the well. He was so glad he had told his mother to take a break and go visit relatives far…far…away. So she wouldn't be back for a while and worry about Kagome being….freaking' preggers.

Number#1: Wrong person to talk to.

Number #2: Wrong gender (males can't have babies)

Number #3: He wasn't old enough to marry/mate with anyone yet!

'I mean really….talking to me about….sheesh….get a hobby.' He shook his head and then looked down at the well and then took a deep breath and jumped in, only to find that…….

_-Inutachi- (in Kaede's hut) _

"I swear!" Inuyasha said.

"Don't swear…." Sango said mildly.

"It's him." Inuyasha said. "But how…but…there's no way…." He said again.

"This is annoying. Inuyasha's not making sense and he's being nice….." Kouga huffed. "But then again….he never did make any sense at all ever…." He looked over at Inuyasha hoping that….well that sentence would rile Inuyasha enough to yell at fight him. Nope…nothing.

'Inuyasha's flipped.' Kouga thought. "Well I'm going home everyone," Kouga said. "Oh before that I must make a stop and collect my woman….."

**Nothing from Inuyasha…..**

'………..' Was the only thing Kouga thought. He shrugged and knew that even if he danced naked in front of him, Inuyasha wouldn't be paying attention.

'What is Sota doing here? No better how did he get here?' Inuyasha thought. And then without further ado, he got up and walked in the direction that Sota was coming from.

"Oi! Inu-Baka!! Wait for me!" Kouga yelled and then followed him out of the hut.

**Nothing from Inuyasha. **

"I'm mating my woman tomorrow how'd ya' feel about that?" Kouga said.

**Nothing from Inuyasha. **

Fine. He gave up. Inuyasha probably suffered a severe head injury or something along those lines….so did that mean Kagome was right for the taking?

Well….Kouga still hadn't seen Kagome sitting on Sesshomaru…a bare- chested Sesshomaru…

Some temptation huh Kagome? Yeah who would be thinking about Kouga when you had Sesshomaru right where you wanted him?

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

She gave him a disapproving look as she looked down into his gold eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'm assuming you're planning the fastest way to get me off of you….I suppose you don't care about your health…." Then she whispered…. and that means you don't care about me…" with that, she started to fake-sob…..

Sesshomaru, had never seen a woman sob in his life….and Rin was just a child. He was accustomed to seeing a child cry. He'd seen Inuyasha cry when he was a child.

"Kagome…." He started.

**"WAHHH-AAAHH !!!"** Kagome fake sobbed. "You..don't…care…about…me….**WAHHH-AAAHH !!!"**

"I do care…" not believing he'd actually said that.

'Bingo.' Kagome grinned evilly on the inside.

"Really?" She sniffled. Then she leaned on his chest and sighed "I'm happy to know that…"

Sesshomaru didn't respond, he was just happy that she'd stopped crying. How horrible. You'd think that a demon was doing something terrible to a female for her to cry like that. He just sighed and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist…..

Then suddenly……

"Kagome? KAGOME?!" Are you here?"

Damn!!!! Kagome thought.

It was Sota.

Here.

In the feudal era.

Looking for her……

"Sesshomaru!" She hissed. "Get your arms offa' me dumb-dumb!!!"

"My brothers coming!!!!"

'Although I have no idea how he got past the well…' she thought.

"Do you have any idea what he's going to think when he sees me like this?" She hissed.

"He's gonna think bad things!!!"

"Like I'm 'repaying' you for you saving my blasted life!!!"

"I'd really be better off dead now!!!!" and Kagome ranted on and on…..

Sesshomaru didn't know Kagome had a brother. Was he perhaps totally overprotective and strict on who Kagome should affiliate with? Older brothers could be like that sometimes…..

"We're gonna have to try this later kay?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow and set her on the ground, getting up and putting his shirt back on….not actually believing why Kagome was so important to him….or why he was listening to her.

**'Respect and honor mate's wishes baka!'** his beast said.

Maybe he was afraid of her wrath? Never! 'This Sesshomaru is afraid of no ningen, demon or hanyou!!' Maybe Kagome was a different story though?

His mind briefly imagined Kagome chasing him with a foreign object in her hands….telling him that she was only going to operate on him to make him feel better…..

Sesshomaru grimaced as he watched her back, smoothing out her skirt and fixing her hair. Maybe wary…..yes he should be wary of this particular ningen…..

"Sota? is that you?" Kagome said.

"Kagome! I found you!" Sota exclaimed. "It's so different here isn't it? So foresty and green."

'Foresty and green?' Sesshomaru thought. What a strange boy. But then again weren't all of the Higurashi's sort of strange?

His conscious popped up suddenly and berated Sesshomaru. 'How dare you call your future mate strange!!'

'………….' Sesshomaru thought. 'She is not and will not be my future mate.' No response from conscious.

"Oh you're Sesshomaru aren't you?" Sota said. "I finally see you in person and you seem much cooler than Inuyasha!"

'………' Sesshomaru thought.

"But you do seem to look like him a little……" Sota continued.

"Eh-heh. Lively little brother I have don't I?" and then she smacked him discreetly.

And then to make things more chaotic and interesting…Inuyasha and Kouga burst out of the forest……..

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!!!! _

_Inuyasha: "Where's my lawyer!!!!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "What happened this time?"_

_Inuyasha: "You made me look like a sissy-moron!!! I'm supposed to be yelling like a banshee and throwing things around to show that I care about Kagome and hate Kouga with a passion!!!!" _

_Miroku: "This is a classroom so pipe down! (Clang!) _

_Lady Nefertiti: '…………….' _


	15. How to trap a demon 101

_Chapter 15: How to Trap a demon 101_

_Last time: And then to make things more chaotic and interesting…Inuyasha and Kouga burst out of the forest…….._

_Lady Nefertiti: Sadly, this is the last chapter. Pass this book onto other friends and readers who are in dire need of help in trapping demons.....So enjoy reading and don't forget to review. Read my interesting note on the bottom though...._

* * *

Both Kouga and Inuyasha were close enough to hear Kagome say...

'_Sesshomaru! Get your arms offa' me dumb-dumb!!!' _

'_My brothers coming!!!! Do you have any idea what he's going to think when he sees me like this?' She hissed. _

'_He's gonna think bad things!!!' _

'_Like I'm 'repaying' you for you saving my blasted life!!!' _

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, just what the hell was going on here? His brother…..he'd been a thorn in his side ever since he was born and now Sesshomaru wanted the only thing he couldn't have? But rather Inuyasha had himself? 'Ha, Sesshomaru was probably jealous and wants Kagome….but all should know she's always been mine.'

**Chapter 9: Section 1: Privacy……**

** Taps foot** Need I remind you that Privacy is the utmost important thing in relationships!!! Who told you that you could play with him in broad daylight!!! This is insulting!!! I might go throw myself into the fire right now!!!

You ain't getting any close to achieving your goal ya know…..that's it, now I know I am a failure as a book. You better take care of this mess girl!!

Maybe it's time to lay down the line…….and tell those other two to take a hike…..

(Don't look now….but it looks like the wolf wants to get violent….)

Ta! For now at least…… yes don't shake your head at me like that now!

____________

Kagome bit her lip, did they see her err sitting on Sesshomaru…. No forget them, did her brother see her? She didn't want him to think that she was some kind of…. Some kind of prostitute who needed 'it…..' She grimaced. Oh good lord.....

"Kagome? Oh there you are with the Demon who saved you!" Sota said happily. "Why are Inuyasha and…Wait who are you?" Sota asked Kouga.

"I could ask you the same question boy…." Kouga muttered, clearly not happy and he crossed his arms.

"Well Kagome," Sota started unsure of how he should start this, being in the presence of three demons….

"Mom still thinks you've been sleeping with demons and ah-ha….." he scratched his head and continued… "She thinks that you're with a child and err…" he couldn't finish. Kagome turned 10 shades of red and hoped the ground would open up and swallow her right now……

She didn't notice all three demons Inuyasha, Kouga and surprisingly Sesshomaru throwing each other death glares which in demon language meant, 'You wouldn't dare touch what is mine and mine alone!'

"Sota could we talk about this in private please?" Kagome gave him a begging look. He sighed and said that there really wasn't much more to say.

Of course still being a naïve little child he said, "You know I still think mother wants you to get together err…mate was it called? With the demon who saved your life…what was his name? Sesshomaru?" Kagome could've died right there from shock, unfortunately she didn't. Damn.

Sesshomaru smirked at the other two, who angrily growled at him. Both stalked towards him and Kagome panicked. She yelled 'sit' at Inuyasha and he fell to the ground. 'That's one down…' she said. And then she pressed her hand against Kouga's chest to stop him from Killing Sesshomaru, which she knew he couldn't do….

Sesshomaru frowned, not liking the fact seeing Kagome's obvious distress, and her having to resort to touching the filthy wolf and sitting his brother. He knew that she did not like violence.

Sota watched this with interest and sighed knowing he'd said something he shouldn't have, at least in public in front of unruly and violent demons who were known to be:

1.) Possessive.

2.) territorial (especially the canine kind)

3.) Would kill if anything happened to their intended mates, who'd they'd perceived as theirs to begin with.

4.) Not happy if any other male came within 15 feet of their intended mates…

5.) More possessive (could make a female sick, if you think about it)

6.) Growl to get their point across.

Should he do something? Where were Kagome's other friends, like shouldn't they be here to help or something? He knew he shouldn't be here and wondered why he got sent here. Was it perhaps because his mother was worried at Kagome? Come to think of it, Didn't Kagome once mention that the well was making strange noises and could perhaps malfunction? She could be stuck here! He could get stuck here! Shit. He wanted to go back here. How Kagome could stay here and spend most of her time here was beyond him. He had a life, a girlfriend, he was going to school and the star quarterback in his school. He had a life.

Should he perhaps feel bad that Kagome was losing her 'normal' life? After all she didn't 'choose' to come here this was an accident, the jewel was an accident. 'Look at her now..' Sota thought. 'She's trying to keep order between three demons who obviously think that Kagome is theirs.'

Children, was the first thing that came to his mind. Unruly demons, who behaved as children! Well at least that Sesshomaru demon seems concerned about Kagome's distress, 'he seems more intelligent of the other two and he's not yelling…..' Sota thought.

"**SIITTTTT!!!!!!"** Kagome screeched again and Inuyasha became a ditch in the ground. "Honestly Inuyasha!! And you too Kouga!! Just because my brother said something doesn't mean that I'm mated to him! Grow up!!! And Inuyasha? **SIITTTTT!!!!!" **With that Inuyasha fell back into his grave.

"Kagome…" Kouga stared at her as if he'd seen her for the first time gulped and wondered what he should say to the girl he loved. Sesshomaru was conveniently sending him a death glare, a look he'd give 'lesser' demons before he killed them. Kouga was aware that Kagome was upset and he cared enough to feel bad, but he didn't want to die, at least not yet…..

"Kouga, Ayame waits for you." Kagome said softly, giving him a reassuring look. "Go to the one who loves once told me you'd never break the heart of the one you loved…will you break hers?"

'Interesting.' Sesshomaru thought wondering who this demoness Ayame was. Kagome was doing a fine job of telling Kouga to take a hike. 'I didn't even have to resort to bloodshed, she'd make a fine lady of the west.' Sesshomaru just hadn't realized he'd thought that…….

**Chapter 9: Section 2: Back to basics**

-Well looks like things are progressing nicely, you seem to be 'ridding' of the other demons quite well.-

**It's such a pity that your demons hasn't realized that his thoughts are slowly drifting towards you…..**

Don't you sit on your lazy butt now! You still have a hanyou to deal with and that might get messier, but keep your chin up…..

(And while you're at it, tell your brother to go home….)

Uh-oh looks like the hanyou is reviving….you've got a job to do!!!

Yes I do believe that it's time for you to 'brush up' on your acting skills…..

**Evil smirk**

Have fun and don't be afraid if things get a little messy!!!

Ta!!!

__________

"Sota, go home and tell mom I'm fine and not preg….Never mind." Kagome said a bit firmly.

"But Kagome…" Sota started, only to be cut off by her.

"Sota you, yourself told me that you fully enjoy living in the future, with school, football and your girlfriend, Hitomi. If you get stuck here you won't have any of that anymore and will have to wear Haori's and hakama's, no music and no jeans…"

Sota gave her a panicked look and then took off towards the well. He was never going to jump or even try to jump into that cursed well again. Sesshomaru smirked as he watched a retreating Sota. 'At least Kagome can train her brother to listen…' he mused inwardly. He then turned to look down into the 'Inuyasha ditch' and then sighed. 'And Kagome doesn't need a subjugation necklace for Sota.' Life really just was not fair sometimes……

Kagome looked at one brother to the other, err….were they like gonna argue, fight, bare fangs at each other or what? She was happy that her brother had left, before things got a little out of hand. No fights were ever pretty in the feudal era, especially when it involved fighting for a female. Sure Kagome could've just given Inuyasha a lecture and been on her way, but she wanted to see how Sesshomaru would handle the argument minus killing and bloodshed, hell if he wanted her than he'd better tell and show Inuyasha why Kagome was so important to him.

Inuyasha slowly climbed out of his ditch and gave his brother a wary look, before turning to glare at Kagome, daring her to 'sit' him again. "Sesshomaru, what an unpleasant surprise." Inuyasha said angrily. Damn his brother showed up at the wrong times all the time!!!! "This is becoming a bad habit Ne? Pissing me off and trying to take my woman!! I think you've got enough of everything already. And now here you are sauntering into the forest trying to take what is rightfully mine?!"

For the first time Sesshomaru didn't try to kill Inuyasha for declaring Kagome as his. He just gave his brother an insolent look, telling him he was an utter and complete imbecile that ever lived with no brains and deserved to be dead along with his dead Miko, Kikyo.

"Yours Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said. "I beg to differ. The Wolf did the right thing, don't you think? He avoided bloodshed and went away….just as you should. Although if Kagome wishes to leave with you then I won't stop her.."

Kagome could've growled at Sesshomaru for putting her on the spot, but she was just human. 'Leave it to him to make me clean up this mess.' She cleared her throat and said something that made Inuyasha's jaw drop and Sesshomaru smirk, with a 'I-won-now-what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it?' look.

Kagome bit her lip and nodded as she spoke. "Yes Inuyasha I'm not lying! Sesshomaru is injured and I must tend to him before he suffers!"

'Then again maybe Inuyasha should keep Kagome…' Sesshomaru thought. Grimacing he imagined what she could do to him while he slept. He backed away and started to walk west when Kagome's sharp voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Sesshomaru don't move or we'll go into surgery."

His jaw could've dropped, he could've ran for it, he was faster than the two, but he wasn't going to leave Kagome with that….that…half-breed brother of his….no telling what he'd do to her. Yes he would leave with Kagome, but just had to make sure she didn't kill him……

'**Note…Keep sharp objects away from Kagome, when she becomes my mate.' **He mentally told himself.

"Sesshomaru get your own miko!! she's mine!" Inuyasha growled at his brother and moved forward to grab his woman before his insolent brother did something to her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started in a warning voice. "I do believe that I've got a brain to choose my own mate ne?"

"You're my miko, my shard-detector!!" Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms smugly.

"WRONG ANSWER!!!" Kagome screeched. "SIIITTT!!!!" And with that Inuyasha hit the ground again.

**Chapter 9: Section 3: Then there were two…..**

**Can't say on a job well done yet…..**

-You just hit the other demon to the ground, what makes you think that he's gonna give up?-

Well are you gonna:

Wait till he wakes up or revives in this case?

Elope?

Run.

Say 'to hell with it' then grab your demons hand and race back to his home?

I like option number 'd' because who knows what outcome could come out of it….and that's just my opinion of course.

"Kagome you just don't know where your loyalties lie anymore!" Inuyasha huffed. Kagome suddenly stilled which sort of worried Inuyasha. "Ka-Kagome." He thought she was going to sit him but she said something different.

"Is that so Inuyasha?" "I have been helping you for the past two years collecting worthless shards!!! Shards Inuyasha!!! When I could be out, at home studying, making friends and going to school!!!"

"I help you selflessly and you say I don't know where my loyalties lie?" Kagome said screeching the last part out angrily.

"I don't even have time to date Hojo!! I don't have time to love anyone!! And why is that Inuyasha? Why? Because I'm here, getting my butt kicked in the feudal era helping you collect shards!!!!!" Kagome had the last straw. Inuyasha was going down…..

Sesshomaru watched this scene quietly for he had no business 'butting' into anyone else's problems, but this was Kagome and him seeing her in so much distress was not appealing to him. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha yelled at his face. He didn't need his brother's grief right now, Kagome was enough and she was just a tiny human girl!!! This was stressing and it was grating on his nerves……

"Don't yell Inuyasha, It's hurting my ears." Kagome said. Inuyasha gaped at her incredulously. Her ears? She'd been screeching for the past 20 minutes and it was hurting her ears? He was a demon and it should be hurting his ears not hers !!!

"It's hurting your ears?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Sit boy." Kagome said sighing.

(crash)

"I'm making a decision." She said finally. "I'm leaving you and this shard quest."

Inuyasha gaped at her statement and then said, "You're the only one that can see the bloody shards you worthless wench!!!"

"Sit boy."

(crash!)

Sesshomaru didn't have much to say, but he clearly was enjoying Kagome's continuous 'sitting' of Inuyasha. How a tiny Miko was able to subdue his brother was beyond him. Anything that caused Inuyasha pain was alright with him.

"worthless wench you say?" Kagome said, eyes glittering mischievously.

"Ah Kagome what are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked her looking up at her from his 'ditch.'

"Inuyasha…I think there are some screws loose in your brain and you need medical treatment before Sesshomaru…." That said she pulled something out of her bag.

Inuyasha never had looked so panicked in his life…..She was going to really kill him this time!!

"Don't you worry Inuyasha!" she said sweetly. "I'm a good doctor!!"

'………………………..'

Inuyasha backed away cautiously, continuing to eye the object in Kagome's hand. "What is that Kagome?"

"It's a needle, you need a shot Inuyasha, after all since you're a dog….dogs have flea's ne?" and she smiled at Inuyasha as if nothing was wrong. Kagome moved forward waving the needle in her hand, while Sesshomaru looked on, amused as hell. "Don't you smirk there Tai-youkai, you're next." Kagome said evilly.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha began warningly. Kagome was now less than three feet away from him and he frowned and then yelled. "Fine then! Sesshomaru you can keep the damn Miko for all I care!! Who knows maybe she'll do us all a favor and get rid of you for us!!!"

"But Inuyasha…." Kagome fake-sobbed. "I thought we had a thing going! I thought you cared! I thought…." Then Kagome started bawling louder. Inuyasha who had never seen a female cry before, (Kikyo didn't cry….she's dead.) panicked and wondered what he should do. Making a split-second decision, he ran off into the direction of the village, leaving her to his brother. Kagome watched him leave, gave Sesshomaru a triumphant smile and then put the needle back in the bag.

'Hn, human females were certainly a strange lot.' He thought.

"That was easy, ya know I'd never thought I'd actually get him to listen to me…." Kagome said.

'Hn.' Sesshomaru thought, wondering vaguely. The onna was indefinitely crazy.

"What?" Kagome said to him innocently. "Don't worry I'm not going to give you a shot…Sheesh…I don't even have a license in being a doctor, I'd REALLY kill the both of you if I tried." Sesshomaru could've sweat-dropped. She sashayed up to him and grinned seductively.

"So Tai-youkai which way is west? I think I'll 'fix' you when we go home." She grabbed him by the wrist and then proceeded to drag him along the road. Well wasn't Kagome being a little too forward today…..but of course she hadn't noticed.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome's head and sighed inwardly. 'So the Miko wants to be my mate?' 'Oh very well….' But he wasn't about to let her 'fix' him….oh no, he was going to dispose or hide those damn things she had in her bag. He would never let 'his person' be succumbed to a human female.

**Chapter 10: Then there was the end. **

**Congratulations on a job well done!** (shakes hand)

You've got your demon, everyone's happy and I….(ahem) I mean you, did well…..and listened to me for once!! Told you everything would work out okay and no one got hurt!

(cough) needle…. (cough) needle…….

**(Of course that would be a liability on us and this book would have to be discontinued.) **

---And you'd still be in your pathetic misery state collecting shards with a loud-mouthed hanyou!!!!

*** Now don't you forget to pass me along to someone else who needs help in trapping a demon!!!***

After all, It's not easy to 'trap' a demon is it?

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: This was the last chapter!! Yay!!! __Please read and review for the last chapter. _

_Inuyasha: "Well I'm still Alive thanks to my demon instincts....." _

_Lady Nefertiti: "But the real question is that will you be able to survive in my next class?"_

_Inuyasha: "........" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "That's right. I also happen to be teaching the next class........** "How to tame a miko 252."** _

_Sesshomaru: "Hn. So this means that this Sesshomaru passed this class?" _

_Lady Nefertiti: " Well.....you didn't really need this class. Hmmm.....__you just look good sitting here in my class." _

_Girls: "That's RIGHT!!!!" _

_Sesshomaru: '...............' _

_**Lady Nefertiti: "So everyone, Keep a lookout for my new fic, 'How to tame a Miko 252'!!!!!!"** _

_Inuyasha: "God have mercy! HELLLLPPPP US ALL!!!!!!!!" (runs around in circles yanking on hair) _


End file.
